Rika's Strange Birthday
by Zero Slash One
Summary: Rika knew that the other Tamers were occasionally... Very strange people. That being said, this was not how she'll expected to spend her birthday. Though, it did sound amusing, she conceded.
1. Rika's Strange Birthday

**NO TURNING BACK, NO BACKING DOWN, NOWHERE TO RUN, ****_NO SOLID GROUND..._**

**_...  
_****NO-ONE TO TRUST, NO-ONE TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU'RE LOST...**

**_...  
_****THERE'S ONLY...**

**_US!..._**

**Oh, hi there.**

* * *

In the four years since the D-Reaper incident, Rika Nonaka had witnessed many strange events, such as the Mephistomon incident, and the Parasimon incident which she in hindsight supposed _was_ an interesting way to spend her thirteenth birthday, aside from her almost getting killed of course, meeting the Ryo of the past, when he was still fighting Millenniumon, and being transported to that other universe, to fight alongside the Digimon anime characters, and several other people, most of which had Digimon of their own,

She'd known in some round-about way that they existed, since Ryo did, but meeting them in person was still a shock. Why he had not returned to his home universe then, with Ken, she didn't quite know, though she appreciated him staying regardless.

For the moment, though, things were pretty quiet as Hypnos seemed to have the only noteworthy Digimon-related trouble pretty well taken care of, namely the D-Reaper, who got regressed to its fundamental state, every few months, before it got out of hand like it had years ago.

However, despite all of that, she was completely unprepared for _this._

"Henry!" The eleven-year old cried to her older brother, who sat with a stern face. "I wanna play!"

"How did you guys talk me into this?" Rika asked exasperated, wondering who exactly had come up with the idea of playing strip poker at her sixteenth birthday party. It was unlikely to have been the sweet and innocent Jeri, nor Takato. The mature and composed Henry wasn't likely to do so either. Ryo seemed a possibility, though Kazu and/or Kenta were far more likely.

Not that she felt especially uncomfortable doing this sort of thing with them, as she trusted the other Tamers completely. Though, she was more curious as to how Suzie had found out about it...

"Suzie, you've already been told, 'No'," Henry told his pouting sister, with a thin note of strained patience. "Besides, I have no intention of playing strip poker with my younger sister, and I'm fairly certain that the others have no interest in doing so either, especially with an eleven-year old."

"Why not?" She sniffled. "Just because I'm a little younger than you guys, I can't play poker with you?"

"Yes, Suzie," Henry smiled warmly. "Because you're eleven, you can't play strip poker with a group of sixteen-year olds. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"If Ryo can play, why can't I?" She asked, teary-eyed.

"Because he's eighteen." Henry calmly responded.

"Why do you even want to join the game?" Kenta interjected.

"To see Ryo shirtless," She innocently replied, earning disbelieving looks from everyone else sitting at the table.

"I don't know whether to find that funny, or disturbing," Ryo muttered, uncomfortably.

"I do," Rika muttered, creeped out by Suzie's statement.

"Disturbing," Takato continued her sentence.

"Highly so," Henry finished his.

"Hilarious!" Kazu and Kenta laughed, while Jeri snickered in the background.

"Don't be so rhadamanthine, Henry!" Suzie pouted, walking off in a huff, followed by Lopmon, who was visibly surprised to hear the girl say such a word, though the former Deva supposed that humans were strange and unpredictable creatures. _"But to come with up with such a word as 'Rhadamanthine'?"_

After she'd left, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. After a minute, Rika was the first to speak. "_What_ did she just say?"

"No idea," Ryo, Takato, Kazu and Kenta replied, sharing her confusion.

However, Henry seemed to understand what she had said. "'Rhadamanthine', it means harshly strict."

"I see." Rika replied, mildly impressed.

"So, uh, which variant are we gonna play?" Jeri asked

"Texas Hold'Em?" Takato suggested. Kazu and Kenta nodded.

"We'll run out of cards if we played Five-Card Draw, so Hold'Em sounds best," Henry agreed.

"Right, Hold'Em... That's the variant where the players get two cards each, right?" Rika inquired, quickly and gracefully shuffling the deck, and with a calm, rehearsed gesture, she tossed everyone a pair of cards, which landed directly in front of them.

Rika held the Jack of Spades and Four of Diamonds.

Kazu had the Queen of Spades and Ten of Hearts. As he only had the small blind, he lost one-hundred yen. (4900) (100)

Ryo got the Nine of Clubs and Eight of Spades. He was less lucky than Kazu, losing two-hundred yen. (4800) (300)

Henry had gotten the Five and Six of Spades.

Kenta received the Ten and Jack of Diamonds.

Takato got the Jack of Clubs and Eight of Hearts.

Lastly, Jeri had the Kings of Spades and Clubs.

"200," Henry smirked. (4800) (500)

"Now we have to add at least 200 yen to the pot, right?" Jeri asked, earning an affirmative nod from Rika.

"I'm in," Kenta said. (4800) (700)

"Fold," Takato groaned, handing Rika his cards.

"Call," Jeri smiled softly. (4800) (900)

"Fold," Rika groaned.

"100," Kazu said, confusing Jeri, which didn't escape Rika's notice. (4800) (1000)

"He's adding them to the 100 yen he's already put in the pot," Rika explained to the brunette.

"Fold," Ryo muttered.

The first betting round over, Rika burned the top card of the deck, and placed the Flop, consisting of the Five of Hearts, Seven of Hearts and Ace of Clubs, beginning the second betting round.

"Fold," Kazu sighed.

"300," Henry grinned. (4500) (1300)

"Fold," Kenta said, following Kazu's lead.

"I'll call too," Jeri smiled. (4500) (1600)

"Third betting round," Rika grinned at them, burning another card, and placing the Four of Spades as the Turn card.

"300," Henry said. (4200) (1900)

_"7X2+4=18. 3 out of 34 = every eleventh card."_ Jeri quickly calculated. "I'll like to raise to 1500." (3000) (3400)

"No way!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fold," Henry sighed.

"Yay!" Jeri cheered. (6400)

"So, uh, does Henry have to strip or not?" Takato asked.

"Huh," Ryo replied. "We forgot that bit."

"How about that it's only the people who're still in the game, after all five community cards have been placed, that have to strip?" Rika suggested, earning nods of agreements from everyone. "Good. Then it's settled."

With the first hand over, Rika passed the deck to Kazu, who passed the small blind to Ryo, who in turn passed the big blind to Henry.

* * *

**01: Rika. 5000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, sock, bra and panties. **

**02: Kazu. 4800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**03: Ryo. 4800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, Boxers. **

**04: Henry. 4200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**05: Kenta. 4800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**06: Takato. 5000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Jeri. 6400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**


	2. Second Hand

**Someone put this in the Akashic Records? Well, thanks, whoever it was.**

**Three days... Time to post another chapter of this.**

* * *

For the second hand, Kazu dealt the cards, and while he wasn't clumsy about it, it was apparent that he lacked Rika's graceful movements.

He immediately saw the Aces of Spades and Hearts in his hand, and smirked wildly, telling everyone that he'd gotten a good hand, and telling Rika that Kazu had a terrible pokerface, which she could exploit later on.

Ryo had the Jack and Eight of Spades, deciding to wait and see what the Flop had for him. (4700) (100)

Henry saw the Two of Hearts and Ten of Spades, and knew he'll have to fold. Since he had the least money of the seven, he would have to be careful anyway. (4000) (300)

Kenta had the Four and Five of Spades.

Takato took one look at the Eight of Clubs and Five of Diamonds, and immediately knew he'll have to fold.

Jeri had the Nine and Queen of Clubs.

Rika got the King of Spades and Queen of Hearts, briefly wondering whether the seemingly-random pair of cards were meant to be symbolic of something...

"300," Kenta smirked. (4500) (600)

"Fold," Takato groaned.

"I'll like to fold, too." Jeri said.

"Call," Rika grinned, unnerving the others. If Rika, the most skilled card player among them, second only to Ryo, was joining this hand, they knew they stood no chance. (4700) (900)

"Fold," Kazu groaned. Ryo, his pair of Aces might've handled, but Rika? No way...

"200," Ryo grinned. If Rika was in this, then it'll be interesting. (4500) (1100)

"Fold," Henry sighed, and gave Kazu his cards. He had no intention of pointlessly losing money to Rika.

With the first betting round over, Kazu burned the top card, and placed the Nine of Hearts, Two of Clubs and Seven of Clubs.

"Fold," Kenta muttered. Rika was no fool; if she was in this hand, then she definitely had a winning hand.

Rika, however, knew that her hand was crap, and she had no intention of waiting for the River and Turn cards, to see if it got better. "Gotcha. I fold." She grinned, handing her cards to a shocked Kazu.

"What!?" He and Ryo exclaimed, uncertain they'd heard her right. "You're... Folding?"

"Did I stutter or something?" She replied, considerably more austere than before. Giving up before it was all over didn't feel natural to her.

"Okay," Ryo shrugged, caught off-guard by the red-head's bluff. (5700)

"Just out of curiousity, Rika, what was your hand?" Kazu nonchalantly asked, suspecting it to have been something as disparate off as the King of Spades and Eight of Hearts, and if so, he would know how to respond to any further bluffs the red-head made.

Rika shared a quick glance with Takato and Henry, letting her know that they both saw through Kazu's pathetically obvious attempt at taking her measure, before she decided to humor him. "King of Spades and Queen of Hearts."

However, she did not expect to see a smirk form on his face. _"So that's how she plays..."_

The second hand finished, Kazu handed the deck to Ryo. Ryo handed Henry the small blind, and Henry handed Kenta the big blind.

* * *

**01: Kazu. 4800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**02: Ryo. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, Boxers. **

**03: Henry. 4000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**04: Kenta. 4500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**05: Takato. 5000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Jeri. 6400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**07: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties. **


	3. Ryo's Surprises

**And another three days.**

**Next Update: 24/05/2013**

**...**

**Equivalent Exchange, Karma, ****_No such thing as a free lunch..._**

**Someone once told me, ****_'Life offers no freedoms; everything it grants, must be summarily paid for, and every act comes at a price.'_**

* * *

With a quick, forceful series of hand movements, Ryo gave everyone a pair of cards.

Ryo himself had the Ace of Hearts and King of Spades. _"This time, Rika, I won't be fooled." _He smirked, confident that the red-head would pick up on the gist of his thoughts.

Henry held the Jack of Diamonds and Five of Hearts. _"Again?!" _He inwardly muttered, though he knew that he would have to use it, or lose. (3900) (100)

Kenta had the Three of Hearts and Queen of Spades. (4300) (300)

Takato held the King of Clubs and Two of Spades, and knew he'll have to fold with that hand, as asking whether Wrap-Around straights were fine would give his hand away.

Jeri had the Seven and Nine of Diamonds. She didn't understand the game very well, but from what Rika had told her, this seemed like a good hand.

Rika held the Four and Ten of Spades, and cringed inwardly.

Kazu had the Five of Diamonds and Seven of Spades.

"Fold," Takato groaned.

"200," Jeri tentatively said, adding the money to the pile. (6200) (500)

"Fold," Rika muttered, more than a bit disgruntled.

Kazu, however, knew that there was only one reason for her immediately doing so, which likely meant that he was off to a much better start than the red-head. "Call." He grinned, confident he would win, though neither Henry or Takato shared his confidence, as while the sweet-tempered brunette was a relatively unknown quantity, in terms of poker-skill, what she'd done so far suggested a decent amount of talent at the game, neither of which boded especially well for Kazu. (4600) (700)

"I'm in," Ryo grinned. (5400) (900)

"In," Henry sighed, adding a hundred yen to the pot. (3800) (1000)

"I'm out," Kenta said.

First betting round over, Ryo removed the top card, and placed the Ten of Hearts, King of Diamonds and Jack of Spades.

"Check," Henry said, expecting that they would call his bluff, and lose a good deal of money that he needed, to escape his losing position.

"I'll fold," Jeri spoke, calmly giving Ryo her cards, surprising the others.

"I'm folding too," Kazu followed suit. "Crappy hand.

"We figured." Rika drawled, earning a annoyed look from Kazu.

"500," Ryo smirked, with no traces of hesitation what-so-ever, and with a pair of rough movements, greatly contrasting Rika's graceful touch, he burned the top card, placing the Five of Spades as the Turn card. (4900) (1500)

Seeing the Jack and Five, Henry smirked, somewhat akin to a predatory grin, as he knew his victory to be assured. Why this unsettled Ryo as much as it did, he'd no idea. In the corner of his eye, he saw Monodramon study the game, a mildly disinterested smile on his partner's face, though with a strange glint in his eyes, that showed a disconcerting amount of interest in the game. "400." (3400) (1900)

"Call," Ryo replied, deciding to shrug off his discomfort. (4500) (2300)

Ryo burned another card, and placed the Two of Clubs as the River card.

"150," Henry smirked. If he won this hand, he'll be much more likely to win the entire game. (3250) (2450)

Ryo wondered whether it was wise to call his bet, with only a pair of Kings, while Henry most likely had something far better, eventually deciding, against his better judgment, to do so, as even if Henry won, he'll still have more than enough, to stay in the game. (4350) (2600)

"Pair of Kings." Ryo grinned. However, his grin dropped, when Henry showed his two pairs, Jacks and Fives.

"I win." (5850)

About a minute passed, before Ryo decided to remove his shirt, blushing heavily, as he'd never been shirtless in the company of others. At least, he didn't remember doing so, as he could never recall much before meeting ENIAC and Monodramon, and what little he could, was hazy, and riddled with missing pieces.

Rika gasped, when she saw Ryo's exposed torso, and the others understood why, as Ryo's upper body held more than a few scars, with a particularly nasty one below his pectoral muscle. He was definitely hot, Jeri thought, admiring his chiselled six-pack abs, but there were just so many scars...

"Oh," Jeri whispered, uneasily. Why people considered scars to be sexy, she'll never understand. "Wow..."

"Yeah," Takato agreed, uncomfortably glancing at his abundance of scars.

In hindsight, Henry supposed injury was unavoidable, though not to _this_ extent, as Ryo had been alone, with a berserker Ultimate-level Digimon, for a year, against countless foes, Rookies, Champions, Ultimates and Megas alike, and Henry suspected that receiving those injuries had been infinitely preferable, to Digivolving Cyberdramon to its natural Mega form.

"What the hell happened to you, Ryo?!" Rika demanded, audibly concerned, earning a confused look from him, before he realized what she was referring to.

"What, these?" Ryo asked, tracing a small scar on the side of his stomach, with his finger, as she nodded in response. "Training accidents in the Digital World, nothing serious." He reassured the visibly worried Tamers, who didn't seem too convinced, though they decided to drop the matter, and Ryo handed Henry the deck.

* * *

**01: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers. **

**02: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **

**03: Kenta. 4300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Takato. 5000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**05: Jeri. 6200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**06: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**07: Kazu. 4600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**


	4. Suzie's Lesson

_**01: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **_

_**02: Kenta. 4300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**03: Takato. 5000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**04: Jeri. 6200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**_

_**05: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**_

_**06: Kazu. 4600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**07: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers. **_

* * *

**WARNING; The following Strip Poker fanfic is best enjoyed, while Easier to Run, by Linkin Park is playing in the background. Reader indiscretion is recommended.**

**Also, what the heaven? Only one other person, out of over a hundred, bothered to vote on my latest poll?**

* * *

After Henry had shuffled the deck, he flung pairs of cards to everyone, which they all caught, with varying amounts of efforts, earning him looks from Rika and Takato.

"Was that necessary?" She smirked, bemused with his impractical theatrics.

"No, but it looked cool." He grinned back.

Henry had the Ten and Two of Spades, and cringed inwardly.

Kenta got the Seven of Clubs and Six of Hearts, and smiled, as things finally went his way. (4200) (100)

Takato had the King of Spades and Six of Diamonds, and decided to fold, as the probability of either a King or a Six arriving in either the Flop, River or Turn, was too slim to be of use. (4800) (300)

Jeri held the Ace of Hearts and Two of Clubs, which she decided to go with, as they were sequential in number, and Rika had told her to use any such hand.

Rika had the Jack of Clubs and Seven of Hearts, cursing her rotten luck.

Kazu got the Five and Nine of Diamonds.

Ryo held the Five and Four of Hearts.

"Um," Jeri mumbled, unsure of what action to take. "400." (5800) (700)

"Fold," Rika groaned, lacking other options.

"I'm in," Kazu grinned. (4200) (1100)

"Fold," Ryo said. He was already shirtless, and anything short of face cards weren't good hands in his situation.

"Fold," Henry followed, as there was literally nothing he was likely to make, with his cards.

"300." Kenta smirked. (3900) (1400)

"Call," Takato gave a small grin, hoping for the Flop to give him what he needed. (4400) (1800)

"Call" Suzie smiled, her eyes widening in shock, when she saw the multitude of scars, on Ryo's chest and abs. It looked _considerably_ worse than she'd expected.

"Next betting round," Henry announced, burning a card, and placed the King of Hearts, Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades. A few seconds passed before Henry registered Suzie's presence.

"Okay, Suzie," He said calmly. "Now you've seen Ryo shirtless. I trust you've learned something from this experience?"

"Yeah," She pouted. "Whenever I want to play strip poker, with a bunch of sixteen-year olds and an eighteen-year old video-game character, so I can see the eighteen-year old shirtless, I should make sure that he doesn't have any scar tissue..."

"That's an overtly specific lesson..." Takato sweat dropped.

"I was kinda thinking, 'be careful what you wish for', but sure, that works too," Henry laughed.

"I don't know, hers sounds better, I think..." Rika muttered, wondering how the eleven-year old had entered her room, without her noticing. A quick thought to Renamon comfirmed that she hadn't noticed her sneaking in, either.

"Now, can we please finish our game in peace, Suzie?" Henry asked his younger sister, who nodded in response, and left.

"Video-game character?" Jeri asked, confused.

"You didn't know?" Henry replied. "Ryo's from the Digimon Wonderswan games."

"Oh," Jeri replied, and shrugged.

"200," Kenta grinned, hoping to deter at least one of them from calling. If he'd read Takato right, he'll likely fold, and Jeri might likewise, though Kazu was unlikely to do so. (3700) (2000)

"Call," Takato grinned. "_H__opefully, a pair of Kings will be enough._" (4200) (2200)

"Fold," Jeri sighed, as Miller straights, or Wrap-around straights, or Around-The-Bend, or whatever they were called, wasn't usually allowed, and as they hadn't discussed it at the beginning of the game, she assumed it to apply here as well.

"I'm out," Kazu muttered, handing Henry his cards.

With the second betting round concluded, Henry burned another card, and placed the Four of Spades as the Turn.

"Fold," Kenta sighed, handing his cards to a surprised Henry.

"Really?" Takato asked, before shrugging, and taking the money. (6400)

"Just had a bad hand." He replied, as Henry gathered the cards, and handed the Deck over to him.

* * *

_**01: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers. **_

_**02: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**03: Takato. 6400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**04: Jeri. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**_

_**05: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**_

_**06: Kazu. 4200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**07: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers. **_

**Yep, adds up to exactly 35000. No money gained or lost, while all the players are in. Anyone who did the math for the previous games, would notice that.**


	5. Kenta's Turn

Kenta didn't know exactly how to handle the cards, so he simply gave each of them two cards, eschewing such exaggerated theatrics as Rika, and Henry in particular had used.

He had the Ten of Clubs and Three of Spades, cringing when he saw his mismatched pair, which left him with few options.

Takato held the Ace of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds, and smirked inwardly. (6300) (100)

Jeri got the Nine of Spades and Three of Diamonds, suspecting that folding was a good idea, though she wasn't certain. (5600) (300)

Rika held the Five of Clubs and King of Spades, and immediately knew that the best course of action was to fold.

Kazu had the Four of Diamonds and Three of Clubs, grinning, as there were a considerable amount of card-combinations that would give him a Straight.

Ryo got the Queen of Hearts and Eight of Diamonds, and knew that folding was his best option.

Henry held the Six of Clubs and Two of Hearts.

"Um, place your bets, guys," Kenta said, sounding slightly nervous.

"I think I'll like to fold," Jeri said softly, handing her Nine and Three to Kenta.

"I'll fold too," Rika grumbled.

"500," Kazu grinned, causing the others to wonder what exactly he had. (3700) (800)

"Fold," Ryo groaned.

"I'm out, too," Henry spoke.

"And me," Kenta continued, leaving only Takato.

"Call," He grinned, positive that he had the best hand of the two. (5800) (1300)

The first betting round over, Kenta removed the top card, putting the Queen of Spades, Four of Spades and Ace of Hearts on the table.

"Fold," Kenta muttered. A pair of Fours was nowhere near good enough; he might as well have nothing.

_"And here I had a pair of Aces..."_ Takato thought, wishing he'd gotten to use them, though as he'd won, he supposed he had nothing to complain about. Regardless, he now had the most money, putting him firmly in the lead. (7100)

_"This game'll go on forever..." _Rika nervously thought. Strangely, the notion wasn't entirely unwelcome to her.

Lastly, Kenta shuffled all the cards back into the deck, and passed it to Takato.

* * *

**01: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 7100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**03: Jeri. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Kazu. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers.**

**07: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**


	6. Jeri Taking The Lead!

**01: Takato. 7100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**02: Jeri. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 4700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kazu. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**05: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers.**

**06: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

* * *

**Four separate votes on the poll... Thanks, guys.**

* * *

With a calm, rehearsed, almost mechanical, series of gestures, Takato gave each of them a pair of cards.

Takato himself had the Six of Diamonds and Four of Spades.

Jeri got the Aces of Clubs and Hearts. _"This looks like a good hand__**.**__" _(5500) (100)

Rika had the Three of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds. _"Wonderful," _She derisively thought**,** _"Another round of back-and-forth..." _(4500) (300)

Kazu held the Five of Diamonds and King of Clubs.

Ryo got the Five of Spades and Ten of Hearts.

Henry had the Two of Spades and Seven of Hearts, and acknowledged his only option**;** which was folding

Kenta held the Four of Hearts and Jack of Clubs, mentally bemoaning his tendency to get terrible hands.

"Fold," Kazu groaned.

"Same here," Ryo followed suit.

"Me too," Henry said.

"Fold," Kenta sighed, giving Takato his hand.

"200," Takato smirked, confident that the others wouldn't call his bet. (6900) (500)

"I think I'll like to call," Jeri smiled, positive that her pair of Aces would win this hand. She wasn't likely to win, but she might as well try to get some money from it. (5400) (600)

"Fold," Rika muttered, content to leave the others to the game, that wouldn't amount to anything, as any of them would likely fold, before having to strip.

As the first round was over, Takato removed the top card, and placed the flop, consisting of the Six of Hearts, Queen of Clubs and Ace of Diamonds.

"500," Jeri replied, knowing that she'd already won, regardless of what Takato had. (4900) (1100)

"Call," Takato grinned, hoping for a Four to come along. If it did, he'll have won. (6400) (1600)

Takato burned another card, and added the exact card he needed, the Four of Diamonds, to the community cards.

"300," Jeri tentatively said, unwilling to bet more, just in case Takato actually had anything that could beat three of a kind with Aces. (4600) (1900)

"Call," Takato grinned, confident that his two Pairs would definitely beat whatever Jeri had, while Rika quirked an eye-brow. Were they actually going to finish this hand, all the way to the Showdown? (6100) (2200)

With the third round of that hand over, Takato burned the top card, placing the Three of Hearts beside the other cards. _"Oh well, Two Pairs should be enough."_

Jeri knew she'd won, but Takato didn't show any signs of doubting his victory. _"What does he have?"_ Jeri questioned. _"An ace is unlikely, and a Queen wouldn't help him... A Five and Seven, maybe?" _She mused, before dismissing the thought."1000," Jeri smiled, earning strange looks from everyone, who strongly suspected her to have gone crazy. (3600) (3200)

_"What does she have? She can't really have cards that good, can she?" _Takato thought, before calling her bet. (5100) (4200)

"Three of a kind with Aces," Jeri grinned, claiming the pot, leaving Takato to strip. Blushing heavily, he removed his shirt. (7800)

Both Rika and Jeri noted that years of working in the bakery had done him good, as there were absolutely no traces of fat, on his upper body. Though he wasn't ripped on Ryo's level, it wasn't bad either, and it definitely looked better on him, Rika thought. _"Wait, what am I thinking?!" _She realized, blushing heavily, as she inspected the shirtless Takato.

* * *

**01: Takato. 5100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**02: Jeri. 7800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 4500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kazu. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**05: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**06: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**


	7. An Surprisingly Simple Hand

**01: Jeri. 7800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 4500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers.**

**05: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 5100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**As it's the first of the month, I'll just post it. If it's not, I'll remove it.**

* * *

Rika handed Jeri the deck, who shuffled it, and with less than graceful movements, she gave the Tamers their cards for this hand. Privately, the brunette was slightly uncomfortable with the pace of the game, as two of them were already shirtless.

Jeri sighed, when she saw her hand, consisting of the Two of Clubs and Queen of Diamonds, as she'll have to fold again.

Rika held the Ten of Diamonds and Four of Hearts, muttering under her breath, as she added a hundred yen to the pot. At this rate, she'll lose all her money. (4400) (100)

Kazu had the Three and Four of Diamonds, and smirked, as this hand was actually useful. (3500) (300)

Ryo's expression soured when he saw the Four of Spades and Eight of Hearts, as he had no options, with that hand.

Henry frowned at his Two of Hearts and Ten of Clubs.

Kenta had the Five and Ace of Hearts. He supposed that the hand wasn't completely awful, and resolved to use it.

Takato mentally cringed at his Three and Queen of Spades, while wondering why he consistently received crappy hands. _"Maybe they'll buy a bluff."_

"Fold," Ryo groaned, giving his cards back to Jeri. Henry, Kenta, Takato, Jeri and Rika followed suit, leaving Kazu to claim the pot.

"Still getting bad hands, huh?" Kazu asked knowingly, the looks on their faces speaking for them, though as long as it meant he won, he didn't complain. (3800)

* * *

**01: Jeri. 7800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 3800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, Boxers.**

**05: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 5100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**


	8. Takato Turning The Game Around

_**01: Rika. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**_

_**02: Kazu. 3800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**03: Ryo. 4350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**04: Henry. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**05: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**06: Takato. 5100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**07: Jeri. 7800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**_

**Does anyone else think that BanchoLeomon looks like Jotaro?**

* * *

For the eighth hand, Rika was the dealer once more, giving herself the Eight of Diamonds and Four of Hearts. _"Crap, again?"_

Kazu smirked when he saw that he'd gotten the Queen of Diamonds and King of Hearts, as he knew his victory to be assured. (Kazu: 3700) (Pot: 100)

Likewise, Ryo grinned, as he'd gotten the Eight of Spades and Nine of Diamonds. Not perfect, but sufficient. (Ryo: 4150) (Pot: 300)

Henry, however, had the Sevens of Diamonds and Clubs. Though he knew that it was likely the best hand to be dealt in this round, he still wasn't sure whether making a bet was wise.

Kenta got the Jack of Clubs and Two of Diamonds, and mentally groaned. He knew that poker was primarily luck-based, but this was just ridiculous.

Takato had the Six and Three of Hearts. _"Same suit, not bad__**.**__"_

Lastly, Jeri had gotten the Ten of Spades and Queen of Hearts. She knew that it was two of the cards needed for a Royal Straight Flush, so it seemed to her like a good idea to use this hand.

"Make your bets," Rika grinned at them.

"Certainly," Henry returned her grin**,** "850." (Henry: 5000) (Pot: 1150)

Kenta wordlessly handed Rika his cards.

"Call," Takato grinned, really, _really _hoping that he hadn't just made a terrible mistake. (Takato: 4250) (Pot: 2000)

"Me too, I guess," Jeri warily said. (Jeri: 6950) (Pot: 2850)

"Fold," Rika groaned, earning an amused look from Kenta.

"Scared, Rika?" He laughed.

"It's called, 'Picking your battles', Kenta," Rika shot back. She tried to put up with him, she really did, but something about him just got on her nerves**,** "You ought to try it, occasionally."

"Whatever you say," He laughed.

"I'm in," Kazu smirked. (Kazu: 2950) (Pot: 3600)

"And me," Ryo noted. Even if he should lose, he still had plenty of money. (Ryo: 3500) (Pot: 4250)

"Looks like this'll be over, sooner than I thought," Rika smirked, as she removed the top card, and placed the Eight of Clubs, Two of Spades and Four of Clubs, as the Flop.

Both Kazu and Jeri cringed, as the Flop didn't strengthen their hands, leaving to fold their most viable options. Takato knew that provided a Seven and Five came along, he'll have won, though while he couldn't afford to take that risk, the pot more than justified it. Henry's position hadn't been strengthened either, which he'd needed.

"300," Henry decided to play it safe. (Henry: 4700) (Pot: 4550)

"...Call," Takato groaned, knowing it was a mistake. (Takato: 3950) (Pot: 4850)

"Fold," Jeri softly sighed, returning her cards to Rika.

"Here," Kazu gave her his cards as well.

"Call," Ryo confidently said. While his pair of Eights was only a mid-end hand that was infinitely far from enough for these stakes, he would still have to try. And try, he would. (Ryo: 3200) (Pot: 5150)

Why this particular sentiment felt so familiar to him, he had no idea...

With the second betting completed, Rika burned a card, placing the Five of Diamonds, beside the Flop.

"Check," Henry said. Takato and Ryo saw no reason not to go along with that, as the pot was already big enough as it was, and neither wanted to risk further money.

Rika removed another card, and added the Ace of Hearts to the community cards, making her _very_ glad she hadn't joined in. "Last round."

When he saw her put the Ace on the table, Takato knew he'd won. "550," (Takato: 3400) (5700)

Did Takato seriously believe they wouldn't see through his incredibly obvious bluff, Henry wondered, before calling his bet. (Henry: 4150) (Pot: 6250)

"Same here," Ryo grinned. (Ryo: 2650) (Pot: 6800)

"Pair of Sevens," Henry grinned, his smirk promptly fading, when Ryo showed his Pair of Eights.

"Sorry, guys," Takato chuckled, holding his Six and Three. "I win." (Takato: 10200)

"How, exactly?" Henry asked, before he realized how. "Oh..."

"Yeah," Takato grinned, claiming the pot. It wasn't until that moment, that it completely dawned on Henry and the others, that Takato had gotten almost one third of the money.

Henry removed his shirt, his cheeks deep red, while Ryo had largely gotten over his discomfort, and removed his pants, leaving him in navy-purple boxers.

"Like what you see?" Henry and Takato smirked at Rika, who blushed and sputtered in response. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta shared a weary look, as the three again resumed their... _routine,_ was the best word that Jeri could think of.

It was blindingly obvious, Jeri thought, to anyone who knew Rika, Takato**,** and Henry well, that there was something _more_ than mere friendship between them...

Not that they particularly seemed to care about keeping that fact hidden, as they frequently and unabashedly flirted with each-other, any two, and all three.

She just hoped that when they finally did resolve their sexual tension, that none of them got hurt.

With another hand completed, Rika handed Kazu the deck.

* * *

**01: Rika. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Kazu. 2950 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**03: Ryo. 2650 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**04: Henry. 4150 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**05: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Takato. 10200 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**07: Jeri. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**


	9. Kazu Falls Behind

_**01: Kazu. 2950 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**02: Ryo. 2650 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**_

_**03: Henry. 4150 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**04: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**05: Takato. 10200 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**06: Jeri. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**_

_**07: Rika. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**_

* * *

As before, Kazu gave each of the seven a pair of cards.

Ryo supposed that the Jack of Diamonds and Eight of Clubs wasn't an entirely bad hand, though it could have been better. (Ryo: 2550) (Pot: 100)

Henry grinned when he saw the Nine and King of Clubs. If he was lucky, he'll have a flush, when the flop came around. (Henry: 3950) (Pot: 300)

Kenta grimaced at his mismatched pair, the Jack of Clubs and Three of Spades.

Takato had the Seven of Spades and Aces of Diamonds. He knew that normally, this sort of hand would necessitate folding. However, he had a plan in mind that just might work...

Jeri got the Five of Clubs and Three of Diamonds, briefly speculating whether to fold, or taking a risk with a low-end hand.

Rika cringed, as she'd gotten the Four of Spades and Three of Clubs, and while they were close in number, they were also far too low to reasonably be of use.

Seeing the Nines of Diamonds and Hearts, Kazu smirked, confident he would win.

"Go ahead," Kazu grinned to them. "Taking all bets."

"Fold," Kenta groaned, handing Kazu his cards, lacking options, other than biding his time... Soon...

Rika didn't quite know why Kenta suddenly had a somewhat unsettling smirk on his face, and she suspected she didn't want to either.

"I'll bet 200 yen," Takato said, preferring to play it safe. After all, a wise man once said, 'Overconfidence is only for immortals and fools' or something like that. (Takato: 10000) (Pot: 500)

_"The radio's scraped, and the TV's set, YOU GOT ONE MORE NIGHT BEFORE THE WORLD GOES DEAD!" _Jeri absently thought, before calling the bet, wondering how long it would be, before her or Rika would have to disrobe, as so far, it'd just been the guys. Of course, she was aware that having completed that line of thought, it would most likely be her to do so next. (Jeri: 6750) (Pot: 700)

Rika hesitated slightly, mulling it over whether or not to play with the hand she'd been dealt before deciding to risk, as there _was _a decent argument, in favor of using it. (Rika: 4200) (Pot: 900)

Kazu excitedly called the bet with a _**confidence**_ that unnerved the others who wondered what exactly he possibly could have. (Kazu: 2750) (1100)

Jeri instantly regretted calling, as her hand was awful.

"Call," Ryo grinned, positive that he'll win back some money this hand. (Ryo: 2450) (1200)

"I'm in," Henry grinned. Kazu burned a card from the deck, and placed the King of Diamonds, Eight of Hearts and Three of Hearts, giving several players the hands they needed, and giving Rika no others options but to fold.

Ryo folded, groaning, and Takato, Jeri and Rika quickly followed him, leaving only Henry and Kazu.

"800," Henry decided intimidation tactics were in order, as Kazu wasn't likely to beat his Pair of Kings. He couldn't help but smirk widely as Kazu called his bet. (Henry: 3150) (Kazu: 1950) (Pot: 2800)

Kazu again removed a card, this time adding the Two of Spades to the Community cards.

At this point, Henry knew his victory to be guaranteed, as disparate as the Community cards, though it wouldn't hurt to proceed with caution, in case Kazu had a Pair of Aces, which he doubted. "600," Henry smirked. (Henry: 2550) (3400)

Kazu cringed inwardly; If he called his bet, and lost, he was practically out of the game. If he didn't, however, he was still practically out of the game, and if he called and won, well, Henry's tactical position wasn't exactly compromised by it. Kazu briefly wondered whether there was a term for lose/draw/pyrrhic victory-type situations, as he, against his better judgment, called the bet. (Kazu: 1350) (Pot: 4000)

The final round begun, Kazu removed another card and placed the Seven of Clubs as the River card.

"350," Henry smirked, confusing Kazu with the arbitrary number, though he chalked it up to an uncharacteristic sense of whimsy. (Henry: 2200) (4350)

"Call," Kazu replied. (Kazu: 1000) (Pot: 4700)

"Dammit," Kazu grumbled as Henry showed his Pair of Kings and claimed the pot. (Henry: 6900)

Why Jeri suddenly turned beet-red and Kenta and Kazu began to snicker, Ryo and Takato didn't quite understand, though Takato assumed there to be a joke somewhere he'd missed, thinking that he'll presumably get it soon enough, while Rika shook her head at the two's immaturity, secretly a bit pleased that some things and some people never changed.

Kazu removed his shirt, unsure of how to respond to Ryo's and Jeri's appraising stares, though he supposed that it _was_ flattering, in a way...

* * *

**A character humming a line or two from Last Night on Earth, while playing Strip Poker? Hilarious.**

**Jeri Katou doing so? Borderline-Fridge Horror ****_quickly_**** sets in...**

_**01: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**02: Ryo. 2450 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**_

_**03: Henry. 6900 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**04: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**_

_**05: Takato. 10000 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**_

_**06: Jeri. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**_

_**07: Rika. 4200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**_


	10. Side Story: 01: Suzie's Day

**And now it's time for a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment.**

**...**

**Anyone who can guess my favorite Digimon Tamers shipping gets... Nothing at all, because it's incredibly obvious, even without reading the first couple of lines.**

* * *

_A bench in Shinjuku park, 14:26_

"Stupid Henry, and his stupid boyfriend and his stupid girlfriend, and their stupid friends, not letting me play with them," Suzie pouted while Lopmon sat next to her, trying to think of something to appease the girl, and failing entirely, as this sort of subject matter was entirely alien territory to the former Deva.

After about ten-twenty minutes of the Tamer and Digimon quietly watching people pass by, the tell-tale noise of her Digivice resounded, and when Suzie picked it up, the holographic screen flickered into existence, a pair of red triangles pointing north-west.

"Come on, Lopmon, we gotta take care of this so that Henry, Rika, Takato and the others can have a day off," She excitedly told her partner, who nodded in response, and did her best to keep up with the girl as she ran.

...

_Hypnos Agency Building, 14:40_

"Yamaki, sir!" Riley shouted to a disinterested Yamaki, who seemed more fascinated by his lighter, while the tell-tale lights of Bio-Emerging Digimon flashed on her computer. "There's several Digimon Bio-Emerging!"

He immediately flicked his lighter closed. Both Riley and Tally knew that this had gotten his attention. "How many, exactly, and where?" He succinctly asked.

"Nine Digimon, and most of them are Champion-Levels, sir. All in Shinjuku park. Even with the current equipment, that's all we can tell," Tally replied, while Yamaki cursed loudly. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Yes," Yamaki grumbled. "Because today, of all days, we can't rely on the Tamers."

Hearing this, Riley turned around. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean, that the Tamers have requested a day off," Yamaki revealed. "Today... Hypnos and the Digimon? Those might as well not exist."

"I, I s-" She had no idea to respond to that, as while she knew that the Tamers had every right to take a day off, or even a month if they wanted, she couldn't help but consider them somewhat selfish, for leaving Hypnos to fend for itself.

However, she was cut off, by Yamaki's cell-phone. "That would be Suzie now," Yamaki smirked, before putting his phone on speaker, and Suzie's voice filled the room.

"How did you-" Tally exclaimed, while Riley was bemused by her superior's attempt to seem omniscient.

"Mister Yamaki, sir?" Suzie tentatively asked. "Could you call the others, and tell them that I got this one covered?"

"Certainly, Suzie." Yamaki replied. "Though, I should tell you that you're not facing a single Digimon, but Nine Champions."

"Oh," Suzie whispered. This would complicate everything. One or two Champions was nothing for Antylamon, three or four was more difficult, but she could still manage that handily. For so many, Lopmon might have to Digivolve into her Mega form. She'd reached that level almost two years ago, but her Ultimate form remained her go-to level, for battling Bio-Emerged Digimon, due to her unfamiliarity with the Cherubimon form, and the sheer energy expenditure it took for Lopmon to access and maintain the form.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked, concerned for the girl. If her pause was any indication, it sounded like the girl doubted their ability to handle that many Digimon.

"No, it's fine," Suzie quickly lied. "Just tell Henry and the others that I'll handle this, okay?"

"Of course, Suzie," Yamaki assured her, before finding Rika's number.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Tally worriedly asked.

"She will," Yamaki firmly responded. "She helped out against the D-Reaper, at four. A mere handful of Champion-Level Digimon is easy, compared to that."

His response mostly appeased Riley and Tally, though they still couldn't help but worry.

"You worry too much," Yamaki said to them, pressing the button on his phone. "She's going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

...

_Nonaka residence, Shinjuku, 14:42_

"Call," Rika said, as Takato and Kazu smirked. Suddenly, the Tamer's Digivices collectively beeped, and displayed the compass, which all pointed in the same direction; towards Shinjuku park, signaling a Bio-Emerging. The Tamers shared a weary look, as they knew this meant that the peace and quiet was over.

Before anyone could get up to leave, Rika's cellphone started ringing. "Hello?"

"I assume that by now, you're aware of the Bio-Emerging Digimon." She heard Yamaki's voice say. "That is the reason I'm calling, to tell you that you can all safely stay put; Suzie's decided to take care of it, so that you can have a day off."

"Really?" Rika replied, surprised. "Suzie?" Henry raised an eyebrow at the mention of his sister's name.

"Yes," Yamaki responded. "Enjoy your birthday."

Rika hung up the phone. "What was that bit about Suzie?" Henry asked.

"Suzie's handling the Bio-Emerging Digimon." Rika replied.

"... I gotta go," Henry said, concerned. However, he hadn't expected Takato to laugh at him. "What's so funny?" Henry sternly asked.

"Don't get me wrong, your concern for Suzie is touching," Takato assured him, still chuckling slightly, which Henry did _not _appreciate. "But you're worrying way too much. You know as well as we do that it's most likely a Champion-Level, at best."

Henry couldn't think of a response to Takato's points, as everything he was saying was true, though he still couldn't help but worry slightly. "What if it's something like a MarineAngemon, a Mega?" Henry pointed out.

"If it's another MarineAngemon, there's no danger in letting it cross over." Takato pointed out. "And even in the unlikely case that it's an Ultimate, or even a Mega around the same size, Lopmon can easily return it to the Digital World."

"I suppose," Henry shrugged, deciding to let the matter drop.

...

_Shinjuku Park, 14:45_

Somehow, it all came back to here, Suzie thought, as she and Lopmon found themselves at a familiar part of the park. It was here that she, Calumon, and the other Tamers had returned from the Digital World four years ago. It was here that their partners had been forced to leave them four years ago. It was here that the Tamers had been reunited with their partners several months later, and it was here that several Digimon were now Bio-Emerging.

The pixelated space crackled with soft-blue energies, releasing the familiar mist. Within that mist, Suzie thought she could see several familiar silhouttes. Soon, all nine had emerged entirely.

"Let's see... 'Greymon: Vaccine, Champion-Level. Attacks: Nova Blast.'... 'Garurumon: Data, Champion-Level. Attacks: Howling Blaster'... 'Stingmon: Free, Champion-Level. Attacks: Spiking Strike, Evil Antenna, Moon Shooter'... 'Veemon: Free, Rookie-Level. Attacks: Vee Punch, Vee Headbutt'... 'Flamedramon: Data, Champion-Level. Attacks: Flame Fist, Fire Rocket.'... 'Raidramon: Vaccine. Champion-Level. Attacks: Thunderbolt, Lightning Blade.'... 'Witchmon: Data, Champion-Level. Attacks: Baluluna Gale, Aquary pressure.'... 'Wizardmon: Data, Champion-Level. Attacks: Electro Squall, Magical Game, Vision of Terror.'... 'Togemon: Data, Champion-Level. Attacks: Needle Spray, Lightspeed Jabbing'..." Suzie listed.

"A mere human knows our names?" Veemon sneered. No matter how much knowledge this human got from her device, it would ultimately amount to nothing.

"How can Flamedramon and Raidramon even be here?" Suzie exclaimed, confusing the two. "Those forms are only accessible, in one way. And why is Veemon a Rookie level, while you're all Champions?"

"Because I enjoy this form, you vile human!" Veemon shouted, annoyed with her ceaseless prattling.

However, Suzie seemed to take his shouting and the insult in stride, much to Lopmon's surprise. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why are you all here, by the way?"

"Veemon insulting you... Reminds you to inquire about our purpose?" Stingmon dubiously asked, while the other eight had already written the girl off as incurably eccentric and foolheaded. After all, who, other than a fool, would fight several Champion Digimon, with a Rookie? "We have come here to assert our dominance over your world. Nothing personal, of course, we just feel that your world would be much better off, with us in charge." Stingmon told her, with an audible smirk in his hissing voice.

"I see..." Suzie softly replied. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go back, then."

Hearing her command, they promptly burst into fits of laughter. A few seconds later, they had calmed down enough to reply to her. "Oh really?" Veemon mockingly asked. "And if we refuse?"

"You don't have a choice," Suzie replied, with an edge to her voice, much to Veemon's amusement. This human was turning out to be quite the entertainment. "I don't want to fight you, so please go back."

"Oh?" Flamedramon sarcastically retorted. "And how would you have us do so? In case you hadn't noticed, the portal to the Digital World is already sealed."

Suzie looked behind them, and saw that he was right, before letting out a sad sigh. She really hadn't wanted to fight them, but now that was her only option. "Yeah, you're right, Flamedramon..." She conceded. "So now Lopmon'll have to destroy all of you. Hopefully, some of you won't be stubborn to acknowledge defeat..."

"Oh really?" Raidramon scoffed while the other seven chortled heartily at her overconfidence. Stingmon, however remained quiet, as he'd heard a story about a group of humans traveling into the Digital World, which ended in one of the mythical twelve Deva renouncing it's service, to the Sovereigns. It was, of course, pure falsehood, he thought, and the Sovereigns and Deva alike pure fantasy, a fiction, though just in case, Stingmon deemed it wise to exercise caution. "And just who are you, that you could conceivably back up such a threat?"

"Who, you ask?" Suzie replied, while Lopmon saw a ghost of a smirk appear and fade away in an instant, on her face. "I'm Suzie Wong, Lopmon's Tamer, and Henry Wong's younger sister! I'm absolutely adorable! I helped fend off the D-Reaper when I was four, without hesitation. My partner is literally one of the servants of God! I have those selfsame Digimon Tamers, who defeated the D-Reaper and the legendary Tamer who defeated ZeedMillenniumon, on my speed-dial, so even if I'm not enough to handle all of you, I know several people who definitely are. Does that answer your question?" She shouted.

None of them seemed particularly impressed by her tirade, though Stingmon at least seemed to pay enough attention, to give a slow, disinterested hand-clap.

"What's a 'ZeedMillenniumon'?" Greymon growled, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Well, I've heard enough, Suzie." Stingmon spoke. "I trust that calling you 'Suzie' is fine?" She gave a small nod. "Wonderful... If nobody has anything to add, I'll be off. Rest assured, Suzie, that I will be taking the next portal back to the Digital World." He said, spreading his wings, and turning to leave, leaving several stunned Champions in his wake.

"Dirty traitor..." Garurumon growled.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Togemon roared, and before anyone could stop him, not that anyone particularly tried or bothered, he'd charged at Suzie. "Needle Spray!" He declared, unleashing a flurry of thorny punches on her.

She closed her eyes and let out a frightened yelp when the hits were about to connect... Which they, to her surprise, never did, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Antylamon's right hand in front of her, and her left hand holding a squirming Togemon.

"Now I think it's time for all of you to leave." Antylamon's soft voice boomed, tightening her grip until Togemon dissolved into data.

"Come on," Veemon shouted, trying to encourage the frightened champions. "It's just an Ultimate. We can take it!"

"Were it simply an ordinary Ultimate, you would be right, Veemon," They heard Stingmon's hissing voice call out from above them. "However, I suspect that this one is a former Deva." He announced, shocking those of the Digimon who believed him. "Furthermore, I suspect they've been holding back, as there is but one form of this Digimon that can be described as a 'servant of God'. If so, they have you fairly well taken of. Goodbye." He said, before continuing his flight away from the battlefield.

"I'm sorry..." Suzie whispered to the Digimon, who were too horrified at the implications of what Stingmon had told them to hear her. "This is sadly what has to be done..."

The battle ended, before it had barely began.

...

_A bench in Shinjuku park, 15:05 _

"How did it go?" Yamaki asked over the phone, hoping that she'd taken care of all nine Digimon. He knew even a single escapee, or survivor could cause extensive amounts of damage, and the less government funding that was expended on repairs the better.

"Eight Digimon deleted, one let go," Suzie replied.

"What?" Yamaki replied, wondering whether he'd heard her correctly. "Did you just say... That you let one of them go?"

"Yes," She replied, though in hindsight it really had been a mistake, as most Digimon to assume human partners were Rookies, with only rare exceptions. "Stingmon seemed pretty friendly." She tried to excuse herself.

"Suzie..." Yamaki slowly said, audibly seething with anger. Why, Suzie understood all too well. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Yes, I've made a terrible mistake, and I'm going to find Stingmon, if he's still in Shinjuku," She firmly replied, hoping that telling him what he wanted to hear and promising to clean up her own mess, would at least somewhat get her off the hook. "Just... Don't tell the others about this, okay?" She softly asked.

"... Sure, Suzie..." Yamaki replied, surprised by her change of tone, before hanging up.

"Well, Lopmon, looks like we have to find Stingmon," Suzie smiled wistfully at Lopmon.

However, before she could answer, a shrill hiss spoke from above them. "Looking for me?" Stingmon called out.

"You're here!" Both Tamer and Digimon exclaimed.

"Well, obviously," He gave a cold smirk. "I must thank both of you for destroying those other Digimon for me, allowing me to absorb their data."

Suzie and Lopmon shared guilty looks as they realized that they'd completely fallen into Stingmon's trap, doing what he wanted them to.

"Of course, absorbing their data did more than merely bolster my power," He revealed, with a crazed look in his glowing eyes. "So much much more..." He chuckled.

"What?" Suzie and Lopmon shouted, wondering what he could possibly be referring to. What more could absorbed data be used for? "What do you mean?"

"THIS!" Stingmon exclaimed, before his body became covered in the familiar light-cocoon of a Digivolution, and when the light receded... He'd been transformed into something much different than his ordinary self.

It's head remained much the same, though he'd gained Veemon's ear-horns. His exposed abdomen had become ExVeemon's, complete with the tail, and he'd grown ExVeemon's muscular arms to boot, Stingmon's own moving to his back, occupying the position between the wings and the new arms.

"'Dinobeemon: Virus, Ultimate. Attacks: Masquerade, Irritant Buzz'..." She read off the Digivice.

"Indeed," Dinobeemon sneered, confident in his victory. "Same as Antylamon, and with considerably more power. Though before I eradicate both of you, I have a little question for both of you."

"What is it?" Suzie curiously replied.

"It concerns your little Lopmon's Mega form; you boasted earlier, albeit a poorly made boast, that your partner was, and I quote, 'the servant of God!' If she have indeed reached that level, why would you not use that form more frequently?" He inquired, scrutinizing her, eyeing her carefully. For a moment, Suzie almost believed that he could peer into her very soul. "To my knowledge, your older brother and his friends tend to go for the most powerful forms first. Does Lopmon's Ultimate form hold some significance to you? Or is there a reason for her not Digivolving into Mega?"

In that moment, Tamer and Digimon shared a look, knowing that as intelligent as he seemed, he would soon work it out. "Well, I'm sure you don't want me to know about it," He chuckled softly, startling them with how innocuous the action was. "But from what I can see, your partner has rarely, if ever absorbed the data of another Digimon, meaning that it provides the energy to maintain its Digivolutions with its own data, and little besides."

"... Lopmon," Suzie nervously began. "I know I don't ask you to do this often, but... Digivolve to your Mega form!"

"What?!" Both Lopmon and Dinobeemon exclaimed in shock. "Suzie, I'll have less than a minute, and maybe _one _attack!"

"That's absurd!" Dinobeemon exclaimed, outraged. "It can't possibly have that kind of power left!"

"I know, Lopmon! Do it anyway!" She shouted at Lopmon, who decided to trust Suzie's judgment.

"Lopmon Digivolve to..." She exclaimed, as she became coated in the familiar energies, only infinitely stronger than normal.

"Not going to happen!" Dinobeemon exclaimed, preparing an attack to disrupt the Digivolution. However, just as he would've unleashed his Irritant Buzz, he felt something on his wings. A... Drop of water?

When he looked up, he saw that the clear blue skies had somehow become cloudy. _"__But how?" _His confusion was far from alleviated, when the glowing Digimon took off from the ground into the rain clouds, somehow managing to cross the vast distance in seconds. _"What is going on?" _He thought, disoriented by the sudden turns of events.

...

_Nonaka residence, Shinjuku, 15:07_

"Guys, are you seeing this?!" Jeri exclaimed, looking out at the clouds.

"Rain clouds?" Kazu tentatively asked, not understanding why she was reacting like this. Sudden change of weather was surprising, certainly, but he didn't think it merited this reaction.

"Not the clouds themselves, Kazu," Rika interjected. "That glowing opening in them. What is that?"

"Suzie," Henry whispered, for some reason sounding frightened by whatever was going on.

...

___Hypnos Agency Building, 15:07_

"We're reading a powerful Digital anomaly!" Tally shouted, alarmed by the sudden manifestation, as the energy-levels were already incredibly high, and steadily growing.

"Where is it?" Yamaki asked. "The Digital World? Crossing over?"

"Neither." Riley answered. "According to the computer... It's... It's..." She stammered, unable to believe the readings.

"Where is it?" Yamaki repeated. "Where?"

"The troposphere!" Tally shouted.

"How is that possible?!" Yamaki exclaimed. _"Suzie... Whatever you and Lopmon are doing... Be careful..."_

_..._

___Shinjuku park, 15:07_

Somehow, to Dinobeemon's shock, a hole opened in the clouds, releasing an overwhelmingly powerful surge of light, connecting whatever was above those clouds with the ground where he and Suzie were standing.

Slowly, a... Digimon emerged from that opening, and fell at an incredible speed, reaching the ground almost instantly.

"What... Are you?" Dinobeemon demanded, inspecting the enormous Digimon. It's body was almost entirely soft-pink, with a pair of golden marking on it's stomach, that contained a soft-white stripe, that divided each half of it's body. Around it's neck was a white twelve-pronged adornment, with another twelve-pronged gold star within that one, both serving to frame it's head, it's black beady eyes and soft smile holding nothing but warmth and compassion. It's arms were extended towards him.

"**Cherubimon,**" Her melodious voice boomed softly. "**NOW BE GONE!**" The angelic Digimon didn't move at all, as it unleashed a flurry of gigantic thunderbolts on Dinobeemon, again and again until his data dissipated.

_"Never... Doing that ag..." _Was the last thing Cherubimon thought as she felt her energy slip away, and her body revert back into Lopmon's.

...

___Shinjuku park, 15:27_

The first thing Lopmon saw, when she woke up, was the tearful face of her Tamer. "Are you okay, Lopmon?" Suzie cried, while holding the rabbit as tightly as she could.

"Su... Zie..." The rabbit weakly said, trying to tune out the overwhelming exhaustion she felt.

"Yes?" She sniffled.

"You... You know that I have nothing but trust and respect towards you, right?" She weakly smiled.

"Yeah," Suzie smiled.

"Well... I'm never going to do that again," Lopmon smiled. The things she did for that girl...

"I know, Lopmon," Suzie tearfully smiled. "I know..."

"So tired..." Suzie heard Lopmon whisper.

"I bet," Suzie laughed. "I'll carry you home. Just rest, okay?"

"Thank you," The rabbit whispered to her. "...Suzie, I just thought of something."

"What?" Suzie responded.

"About an hour ago, you said something about Henry's boyfriend and Henry's girlfriend. I thought that humans only had one boy or girlfriend at a time?"

"Normally, that's true." Suzie replied, laughing. "Henry's... I guess he's just kinda weird like that."

"Weird?" Lopmon asked, confused by her reply. The ex-Deva wanted to understand humans, but even after having spent several years among them, there were just so many things about humans, their societies and cultures that eluded her. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't just easier to give up on trying to understand these strange, wildly bizarre, incurably eccentric, remarkable, astonishing creatures... "How is Henry weird?"

"In the best way possible," Suzie softly replied, which Lopmon supposed was as good an answer as any." Now let's go home..."

"That reminds me, can I-" Lopmon began before Suzie cut her off.

"You're not getting any pizza." Suzie replied. "You deserve it for Digivolving into Mega, but you're still not getting any. Not after what happened last time..."

* * *

**For anyone who's curious, that BrickJoke/Chekhov's Gun is exactly 3,292 words long.**


	11. Rika's Turn-Around

**01: Ryo. 2450 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**02: Henry. 6900 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**03: Kenta. 3700 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Takato. 10000 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**05: Jeri. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**06: Rika. 4200 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**07: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

* * *

**If someone would leave a review, it'll be much appreciated.**

**Really, any sort of acknowledgment, or proof that someone enjoyed the story, would be nice...**

* * *

With rushed, yet exquisitely graceful hand-movements, Ryo passed cards to all seven Tamers, who took them without hesitation.

Henry smirked when he saw the Queen and Eight of Hearts, as even if the Flop didn't have three Hearts in it, his chances of a Pair or two were still reasonably good. (Henry: 6800) (Pot: 100)

Kenta supposed that the Ace of Clubs and Five of Spades was a workable hand**. **Though he knew that making a Straight with it was going to be a bit of a stretch, though in his experience, probability generally broke down whenever the Tamers were involved, and while a considerably more low-key activity, he expected it to hold true here. (3500) (Pot: 300)

Takato got the Ten and Jack of Clubs and immediately deduced several card combinations that'll let him win, though they were somewhat improbable to obtain**...**

Jeri, however, was less than pleased to see her cards**;** the Jack of Hearts and Two of Clubs.

Rika grinned, confident of her victory, as she'd gotten the Four and Five of Diamonds. While she knew that it was a low-ranked hand, that it was of the same suit, and highly similar in rank, made using it a much safer bet than it would normally have been.

Kazu cringed inwardly as he had the Eight and Ten of Spades, despite the likelihood of making a Straight, or even a Pair, he had far too little money to make any kind of bet with anything short of matching face-cards or Aces...

Ryo himself had the Six and Seven of Clubs. Not a bad hand, he knew, but not worth the risk, either.

"Let's hear it," Ryo grinned to them.

"800," Takato said, hoping to weed out one or two of the other players. (Takato: 9200) (Pot: 1100)

"Fold," With that, Jeri handed her cards back to Ryo, lacking the option of doing otherwise. He placed them face-down in a pile, separate from the main deck.

"Call," Rika grinned, certain that she would beat whatever Takato had. (Rika: 3400) (Pot: 1900)

"Fold," Kazu decided to save his money, and returned his cards to Ryo, who added them to the pile.

Ryo himself placed his cards in the pile as well.

Henry smirked widely, when he called Takato's bet, noting that the pot was getting pretty big and would get much bigger. Whoever won this hand would likely leave the game with a lot of money. He knew that, and he knew that they knew. (Henry: 6100) (Pot: 2600)

Kenta hesitated for about a minute before giving Ryo his cards which he put them with the others.

Ryo burned the top and turned over the Eight of Diamonds, Nine of Diamonds**,** and Two of Hearts, promptly regretting having folded.

Takato knew that there was still the possibility of either a Seven or Queen coming along, though he didn't like the odds.

Rika knew that in the unlikely event of any Diamond card popping out she'll definitely have won, though it was improbable that it would.

Henry grinned inwardly as while a Pair of Eights wasn't a guaranteed win, it wasn't bad either.

Times like this was when years of knowing Takato and Rika came in handy, he supposed, as he had come to know their body-languages very well over the years, and they were practically shouting that they had nothing. It was the little things that gave them away, such as Rika's index finger off-handily tapping her cards, and Takato eyeing his for a second or two longer than he ought, near-imperceptible nervousness present in his soft red eyes.

Of course, Henry didn't, or couldn't, really rule out the possibility that he was wrong, though he doubted it.

"1100," Henry grinned, knowing that they'll call his bet. If they didn't, then the hand would end there, with his victory, which was almost assured regardless. (Henry: 5000) (Pot: 3700)

"Call," Takato and Rika replied, hoping that the cards they respectively needed would come. If they didn't, they could simply fold, and try again in the next hand, they thought. (Takato: 8100) (Rika: 2300) (Pot: 5900)

Ryo removed another card, and added the Two of Diamonds to the others, causing Rika to grin wildly as she knew she'd won, and Takato to groan softly, as he knew he'd lost.

Seeing Rika's expression change so suddenly, Henry decided that caution definitely was the best approach. "400," (Henry: 4600) (Pot: 6300)

"Fold," Takato sighed, surprising Henry, as he hadn't expected the brown-haired teen to do so, though it made little difference.

"Call," Rika confidently grinned at him, knowing full well that Henry had relatively little, making any sort of bet safe. (Rika: 1900) (Pot: 6700)

Ryo burned a card, and put the Jack of Diamonds beside the other four.

"Check," Henry said.

Rika shot him a disbelieving look, and a smirk. "1200," (Rika: 700) (7900)

"Fold," Henry groaned. Whether or not Rika was bluffing, he didn't know, nor did he have any particular interest in finding out. "By the way, Rika, what did you have?"

She held up her Four and Five in response, before collecting the pot. (Rika: 8600)

Henry shrugged, as he got up, and took off his pants, revealing a pair of bright-green boxers.

With this hand over, Ryo gave the deck to Henry.

* * *

**01: Ryo. 2450 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**02: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**03: Kenta. 3500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Takato. 8100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**05: Jeri. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**06: Rika. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**07: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**


	12. Ryo's Victory

**01: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**02: Kenta. 3500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 8100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**04: Jeri. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**05: Rika. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**06: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Ryo. 2450 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**I really don't like pestering people for reviews, but please remember to do so.**

**...**

**Is this one of those, '**_**Why didn't you just say so,' **_**type situations?**

* * *

Henry shuffled the deck, handing each of them their cards, as he had before, pondering which of the Tamers would be the first out of the game, and which of them that would be the last two.

Kazu had the least money, so he would likely lose first, whether from misjudging a hand, or simple attrition, Henry thought. Likewise, Takato and Rika were likely to stay in the game, until at least the last the couple of hands, if not the very last one.

He doubted that Jeri would stay for long, as she seemed somewhat lacking in the poker-skills department, though she didn't let that hinder her.

Ryo and Kenta, however, he suspected, had considerably better chances, though he still didn't exactly value those chances highly.

Kenta knew that he would have to fold, as the Four and Two of Diamonds were far too low, in spite of being a matched suit, unconcerned with his slight loss of money. (Kenta: 3400) (Pot: 100)

Takato smirked, as Henry had given him the Eight of Diamonds and Ten of Spades, knowing that this was, almost literally, the best hand to make a Straight with, adding two-hundred yen to the pot. (Takato: 7900) (Pot: 300)

Jeri got the Eight and Nine of Clubs and smiled, as she knew that it was a good hand. It could've been better, but this was enough to win, with a bit of luck...

Rika cringed inwardly, as she'd gotten the Nine of Spades and Three of Diamonds. Normally, she wouldn't mind running the risk of using a mismatched hand, but this was strip poker.

Kazu was hardly better off, as he'd gotten the Six of Diamonds and Three of Hearts.

Ryo grinned, having the Queen of Hearts and Ten of Spades. Being in a losing position as he was, he needed an exceptional hand, and this fit the bill perfectly.

Henry decided to fold, as while his Seven and Two of Clubs were a matching suit, their ranks were too far apart, for that to matter.

"Bets, anyone?" Henry asked.

Jeri gave a soft nod. "750," (Jeri: 6000) (Pot: 1050)

"Fold," Rika grumbled, handing a surprised Henry her cards, who did as Ryo had, and put them in a pile.

"Here too," Kazu said, giving his cards to Henry, who added them to Rika's.

"I'm in," Ryo grinned, surprising the others, who hadn't expected him to do anything other than fold, and bide his time. (Ryo: 1700) (Pot: 1800)

"I'll fold," Henry sighed, placing his cards in the growing pile.

Kenta folded as well, leaving only three players in the game.

Takato hesitated slightly, as his cards weren't of the same suit**. **Without that, they might not be good enough to beat whatever Jeri and Ryo had, though he supposed that there was only one way to find out; the knowledge that even if he lost, he'll still have plenty of money left-over reassuring him somewhat. (Takato: 7550) (Pot: 2350)

Henry turned over the Flop, consisting of the Jack of Clubs, Ace of Diamonds and Three of Spades. In that moment, Takato and Jeri knew that winning was impossible, while Ryo's grin grew substantially, as he had two more chances to get the King he needed to make a pseudo-Royal Straight Flush.

"Fold," Jeri sighed, and Henry put her cards with the others.

"600," Ryo grinned, strongly suspecting that no-one would call his bet, which was proven correct, when Takato folded.

"That happened," Ryo laughed, claiming the pot. He knew his chances of winning, or even staying for more than a hand or two, was slim, so he just wanted to leave with as much money as he could. (Ryo: 4050)

With this hand over, Henry gave the shuffled deck to Kenta.

* * *

**01: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**02: Kenta. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 7550 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**04: Jeri. 6000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**05: Rika. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**06: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Ryo. 4050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**


	13. Kazu's Imminent Loss: In 3 2 1-NOW!

**01: Kenta. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 7350 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**03: Jeri. 6000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Kazu. 1000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Ryo. 4050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**07: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

* * *

**Starting with this chapter, the posting schedule will be changed; Instead of a Tri-daily update Advent, it'll be as soon as I finish a chapter. Sound like fun?**

* * *

Kenta quietly handed them all pairs of cards, ending with himself, and placing the deck in front of him.

He winced inwardly, having gotten the Two of Clubs and Six of Diamonds. _"Why can't I ever get a useful hand, like a Pair of Spades, or Pairs of Eights, or a couple of face-cards?"_

Likewise, Takato grimaced, as he'd gotten the Three of Hearts and Nine of Spades. (Takato: 7250) (Pot: 100)

Jeri held the Three of Diamonds and Jack of Spades, and knew that folding was likely her best option, adding two-hundred yen to Takato's one-hundred. (Jeri: 5800) (Pot: 300)

Rika received the King of Spades and Ten of Diamonds. While admittedly it wasn't perfect, given how random the hands had been so far, it wasn't a bad idea to use it, though honestly, she was more than a bit bored, as even after about fifteen hands, all seven of them were still in the game.

Kazu gave a confident smirk, having the Eight and Ace of Spades. He knew enough about Texas Hold'Em to know that a player had good chances of winning, should they have an Ace. That this was utterly wrong, he never suspected.

Ryo held the Six of Hearts and Jack of Diamonds, immediately knowing to fold.

Henry had the Seven of Spades and Queen of Clubs; as little as he was wearing, he couldn't afford any sort of risk.

"400," Rika knew that until there were only four or five players left, larger bets were out of the question. (Rika: 8200) (Pot: 700)

"Call," Kazu smirked, surprising Henry, as he hadn't expected him to actually do anything, while having so little money. What could he have to justify that? (Kazu: 600) (Pot: 1100)

"Fold," Ryo smirked, giving his cards to Kenta, who placed them beside the deck.

"I'll fold too," Henry intoned, and Kenta added his cards to Ryo's.

"Me too," Kenta sighed.

"And me," Takato gave Kenta his cards.

"I'll like to fold as well," Jeri spoke, leaving only two players in the game.

"Just you, and me, Rika," Kazu grinned eagerly.

"Of course, you won't win," She replied, matter-of-factly, while Kenta burned a card and placed the Four of Spades, Three of Spades and Four of Clubs, beside the deck.

_"You'll regret those words, Rika..." _Kazu triumphantly thought, seeing the two Spades in the community.

"300," Rika hesitantly said, deciding to play it safe. (Rika: 7900) (Pot: 1400)

"Call," Kazu grinned, unnerving Rika with his confidence. (Kazu: 300) (Pot: 1700)

Kenta removed another card, and placed the Two of Diamonds besides the others.

"300," Rika smirked, expecting him not to go all in.

Seeing this, Kazu nearly panicked, as while there was a card that might give him what he needed, it wasn't worth the risk, even if it left him in a terrible position, that definitely would lead him to lose. "Fold."

"Thought so," Rika gave a wide smirk. (Rika: 9600)

* * *

**01: Kenta. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**03: Jeri. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 9600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Kazu. 300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Ryo. 4050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**07: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**


	14. Kazu's Comeback

**01: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**02: Jeri. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, cap, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 9600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kazu. 300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**05: Ryo. 4050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**06: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**07: Kenta. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

* * *

Takato got the deck from Kenta, and passed them each pairs of cards.

The brunette held the Ten of Spades, and Jack of Hearts. They seemed like good cards, she supposed, so maybe would be a good time to bet, she thought, as she placed a hundred yen on the table. (Jeri: 5700) (Pot: 100)

Rika's lips quirked into a smirk when she saw her cards, the Nine and Ten of Clubs. _"Ranked and suited... This'll do..." _(Rika: 9400) (Pot: 300)

Kazu smirked wildly, having gotten the Six of Diamonds and Seven of Spades; Even if he did lose, it wouldn't be much, and going out was preferable to losing his three-hundred yen to the blind.

Ryo briefly surveyed his hand. While the Queen of Clubs and Nine of Diamonds didn't seem bad, if he was even the slightest bit off, he was out and he knew it. A quick look at everyone told him that they knew it too.

Henry frowned at his Jack of Diamonds and Two of Clubs, as these were useless, forcing him to wait another turn or two. Fortunately, he had more than enough time to wait, if needed...

Kenta had gotten the Nine of Spades and Seven of Hearts. While they were fairly close, he briefly wondered whether the risk of using them was worth it.

Takato cringed, as he held the Three of Hearts and King of Spades; far too mismatched to be of use, he knew.

"All-In," Kazu declared with a smirk, much to the other's surprise, as he added his money to the growing pot. "Call or fold, guys?" (Kazu: 0) (Pot: 600)

"Call," Ryo replied, deeming his hand useful enough. (Ryo: 3750) (Pot: 900)

Henry folded, while Kenta tentatively called the bet, and Takato put his cards beside the deck. (Kenta: 3100) (Pot: 1200)

Takato folded likewise, while Jeri hesitated slightly, trying to decide her best course of action, before calling his bet. (Jeri: 5500) (Pot: 1400)

"Call," Rika confidently grinned. A victory or a loss this hand, for these kinds of stakes didn't matter much. (Rika: 9300) (Pot: 1500)

Takato burned a card, placing the Six of Spades, Three of Diamonds and Jack of Spades beside the deck. Kazu's and Jeri's smirks grew, having gotten some of what they needed, while Kenta and Ryo cringed, having nothing, and with the flop already placed, their proverbial 'window of opportunity' was closed, both knew. Rika, however, wasn't deterred by a minor setback like that.

_"Hmm... Wonder if..." _Jeri briefly thought, before deciding it completely insane. So insane, that it just might work. "800." (Jeri: 4700) (Pot: 2300)

Rika had no absolutely no idea what the brunette was trying to do. "Call." (Rika: 8500) (Pot: 3100)

"Fold," Ryo groaned, and Takato put his card in the discard pile as well. Kenta gave Takato his cards as well, leaving only three players in the game. He burned another card, and revealed the Ace of Diamonds.

"300," Jeri smiled, deciding to proceed with caution, in case Rika or Kazu had an Ace. (Jeri: 4400) (Pot: 3400)

Rika cursed inwardly, as there was no way she could win now. "Fold."

"Sooo..." Ryo began. "No-one else can make any bets now. What happens now?"

None of them were exactly sure of how to answer his question. "Just place the last card, I guess?" Rika suggested. Takato supposed that that was as good a solution as any, and burned the last card, placing the Seven of Clubs.

"Pair of Jacks," Jeri revealed her hand.

"Not bad," Kazu smirked, holding his own two Pairs, of Six and Seven in response. (Kazu: 3400)

"Yeah, Kazu?" Rika interjected, as he was about to take the pot. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you went All-In. And under those circumstances, you only win as much as you went All-In with, multiplied by the number of players; 2100."

"Crap..." Kazu grumbled, remembering what the red-head was saying to be correct.

"Nah, it's fine," Ryo grinned. "Since none of us remembered that, and working out how much surplus we'll get back, I suggest we let this slide for now, and keep track of it as best we can, later on."

No-one objected to Ryo's suggestion, and Kazu took the money. Jeri removed her cap, while Takato shuffled the cards back into the deck, and handed it to her.

* * *

**01: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**02: Jeri. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kazu. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**05: Ryo. 3750 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**06: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**07: Kenta. 3100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**


	15. Five Brave Tamers

**01: Jeri. 4400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Ryo. 3750 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

**05: Henry. 4600 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**06: Kenta. 3100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

* * *

**Review Responses**

**XaldinXenotrix: **Considering that it's five males to two females, more of the guys would strip on average, probability-wise. Glad you think so. Yeah; each and every hand were dealt from a fresh deck; factory-sealed... Is that so? Well, even if only a single person bothered to read it, then this story _will _be finished for that one person.

* * *

Jeri nervously fumbled the deck as she gave everyone their cards.

Rika grimaced, holding the Seven of Clubs and Ten of Diamonds, though she supposed that she could've been dealt worse, at this stage of the game. (Rika: 8400) (Pot: 100)

Kazu grinned widely, having the Ten of Hearts and Queen of Spades. Things were finally going his way. (Kazu: 3200) (Pot: 300)

Ryo had the Sixes of Diamonds and Clubs, and smirked. _"Let's see how much I can win..."_

Henry cringed, as even the Ten of Spades and Jack of Hearts wasn't good enough, for his situation... Still, it was by no means bad, and taking a huge risk had worked well for Kazu. Even if it wouldn't work for him, he'll still lose if he kept folding, only _much _slower.

Kenta gave his cards a brief look, deciding his Queen of Clubs and Nine of Diamonds to be well worth using.

Takato gave an annoyed sigh, as he'd gotten the Three of Hearts and Ten of Spades.

Jeri strongly suspected that the Nine and Two of Clubs were a bad hand, but Rika had mentioned that cards of the same suit were generally good hands, so she resolved to use them.

"Well, if you want to make bets, go ahead," Jeri told them.

"1000," Ryo grinned. Hopefully, at least one or two would buy his bluff. (Ryo: 2750) (Pot: 1300)

Much to everyone's surprise, Henry returned his smirk. "Call." (Henry: 3600) (Pot: 2300)

"Me too," Kenta smirked, his glasses somehow reflecting the light, obscuring his eyes. (Kenta: 2100) (Pot: 3300)

"Fold," Takato muttered, giving Jeri his cards.

"Call, I guess," Jeri tentatively replied. (Jeri: 3400) (Pot: 4300)

"I'm out," Rika said, passing her cards to the brunette beside her. (Rika: 7500) (Pot: 5200)

"I'm in!" Kazu exclaimed. (Kazu: 2400) (Pot: 6000)

Jeri removed a card, and put the Five of Clubs, Eight of Spades and Queen of Hearts as the flop. Kazu's grin grew, as did Henry's, Kenta's and Ryo's, having gotten nearly everything they respectively needed, while Jeri cringed, as she couldn't make anything with these cards.

"500," Kazu grinned, expecting a few of them to fold, as they couldn't possibly have sufficiently good hands... Could they? (Kazu: 1900) (Pot: 6500)

"Call," Ryo confidently replied; while his hand hadn't been improved by the flop, he already had a Pair, which he suspected was more than they had. (Ryo: 2250) (Pot: 7000)

"I'll Call," Henry absently responded. While unlikely, he still had a chance to win, and that was all he needed. (Henry: 3100) (Pot: 7500)

"And me," Kenta smirked, looking forward to claiming the pot.. (Kenta: 1600) (Pot: 8000)

"Fold," Jeri sighed, removing another card, turning over the Seven of Diamonds.

"500," Kazu smirked, and Ryo, Henry and Kenta all called his bet, speaking in perfect unison, as Jeri removed the last card, and placed the Jack of Spades. (Kazu: 1400) (Ryo: 1750) (Henry: 2600) (Kenta: 1100) (Pot: 10000)

"Pair of Sixes," Ryo grinned, displaying his cards, his smirk promptly dropping when he saw Henry's grin, while holding a Pair of Jacks. Henry's grin faded as well, when Kenta revealed his Pair of Queens. Likewise, Kenta's smirk disappeared almost instantly, when Kazu showed his own Queen, Kazu's Ten beating his Nine.

"Sorry, guys," Kazu laughed, claiming the pot. (Kazu: 11400)

Everyone turned beet-red, as Kenta removed his shirt, and Henry and Ryo removed their boxers, revealing their hairy crotches, cocks and balls.

"Well, um..." Jeri uncomfortably spoke, trying not to look at Henry and Ryo. _"Don'tlookattheirpenisesdon'tlookattheirpenisesdon 'tlookattheir-"_

"Next round," Rika nervously said, wanting to change the subject away from the two. Jeri absently gave her the deck.

* * *

**Well, Henry and Ryo are out. I hope that this speeds up the game enough for everyone.**

* * *

**01: Jeri. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 11400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**04: Ryo. 1750 Yen. Wearing: Nothing (Out).**

**05: Henry. 2600 Yen. Wearing: Nothing (Out).**

**06: Kenta. 1100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**


	16. Jeri's Turn-Around

**01: Jeri. 3400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 11400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, boxers.**

**06: Kenta. 1100 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 7250 Yen. Wearing: jeans, boxers.**

* * *

**Alright, I'm back from my vacation to[Translation error 32%: 27% Transliteration] Soul-Country's Spear. Here's a new chapter.**

...

**No, 'Soul-Country's Spear' is not a rock-band, nor is it a good name for one.**

* * *

Rika was a bit surprised at the sudden change of pace the game had taken. After a couple of hours of playing, two of the seven players had left the game after the fifteenth hand, when it had mostly been passing money around, and occasional disrobing.

Kazu smirked widely. With the King of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds, he had already won. (Kazu: 11300) (Pot: 100)

Kenta cringed, holding the Jack of Clubs and Five of Spades. This was the exact opposite of what he needed, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. (Kenta: 900) (Pot: 300)

The King of Clubs and Ten of Hearts was definitely a good hand, Takato thought, but would it be enough?

Jeri smiled soft, resisting an urge to cheer, as she'd gotten the Queens of Spades and Clubs.

Rika groaned inwardly, having the utterly useless hand of Three of Spades and Nine of Clubs.

"500," Takato grinned. (Takato: 6750) (Pot: 800)

"I'll raise, to 1200," Jeri smirked, unnerving the others. Rika had expected the brunette to be more wary with this sort of bet. Were her cards _that _good? _"Given her track-record in this game..."_ Ryo thought. _"This__ does not bode well." _(Jeri: 2200) (Pot: 2000)

"Fold," Rika groaned.

"Call," Kazu smirked. No matter what Jeri had, he'll still win, he was sure of it. (Kazu: 10200) (Pot: 3100)

"Fold," Kenta sighed, having no other options with his useless hand.

Wordlessly, Rika burned a card, and turned over the Seven of Spades, Seven of Clubs and Eight of Diamonds, disgruntling both Kazu and Takato, as neither of their hands were improved by this Flop. Still, both knew that if even a single King or Queen, or King or Ten came along, they had all but won.

"800," Kazu smirked, confident in his victory. (Kazu: 9400) (Pot: 3900)

"Fold," Takato said. He knew that his chances of winning were slim, so withdrawing seemed like the sensible thing.

Kazu and Jeri shared a grin, both knowing that it was just them, now. "Call." (Jeri: 1400) (Pot: 4700)

Rika removed a card, and placed the Two of Diamonds.

"400," Kazu smirked. (Kazu: 9000) (Pot: 5100)

Jeri briefly wondered just what he had. A Seven would make the most sense, though that was unlikely as there was already two in the Community cards. Any sort of Straight and Flush was likewise unlikely as the Community was too disparate to make one... Most likely, though, was that he was either bluffing or expecting the final card to be useful to him. "Call." (Jeri: 1000) (Pot: 5500)

Rika burned the last card, placing the Nine of Diamonds.

"Dammit..." Kazu grumbled in annoyance, revealing his cards, his hope of winning simply by having the King dashed when Jeri revealed her Pair of Queens. (Jeri: 6500)

Kazu slowly removed his shirt, revealing a slender build.

* * *

**Yes, the game is progressing at a snail's pace. Still preferable to having them act uncharacteristically idiotic, by using evidently bad hands.**

* * *

**01: Jeri. 6500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kazu. 9000 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**06: Kenta. 900 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**07: Takato. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**


	17. Kazu's Complaint

**01: Kazu. 9000 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Kenta. 900 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**04: Jeri. 6500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

* * *

Mildly annoyed, Kazu passed everyone the cards. Even considering the probabilities involved, and the male-to-female ratio among the Tamers, it _really _didn't make sense or seem fair for _both_ Rika and Jeri to be nearly fully dressed, while he, Kenta, Takato, Ryo and Henry were in various states of undress.

Still, Kazu mused, at the current rate, Jeri and Rika would most likely be the final players, and with a little luck, they might both get shirtless, while at least one was guaranteed to strip._  
_

Kenta grumbled, holding the Four of Diamonds and Eight of Hearts. Twice in a row, he'd gotten a crappy hand now; why was he so unlucky, he briefly wondered. (Kenta: 800) (Pot: 100)

Takato wasn't exactly happy to get the Fours of Hearts and Spades; while a pair, it was too low-ranked to do him any good. (Takato: 6550) (Pot: 300)

Jeri gave a wide smirk, having the Ace of Hearts and King of Diamonds.

Rika cursed inwardly at getting the Seven of Diamonds and King of Spades. _"Another useless hand..." _She disdainfully thought.

Kazu grinned unnervingly, having the Ten of Spades and Jack of Hearts.

"500," Jeri opened the hand. (Jeri: 6000) (Pot: 800)

"Fold," Rika muttered.

"Call," Kazu smirked. (Kazu: 8500) (Pot: 1300)

"Fold," Kenta gave Kazu his cards.

"Call," Takato tentatively said, deciding it to be worth a shot. (Takato: 6250) (Pot: 1600)

After burning a card, Kazu turned over the Jack of Diamonds, Two of Hearts and Ace of Spades. Jeri and Kazu's smirks grew, to almost impossible degrees, having gotten exactly everything they needed.

"Fold, Takato sighed. Without another Four, he stood no chance.

"1000," Jeri smirked. (Jeri: 5000) (Pot: 2600)

For a moment, Kazu hesitated, unsure of whether the brunette had anything to back up her bet, or whether she was bluffing. In either case, Kazu supposed that he had enough money left. "Call." (Kazu: 7500) (Pot: 3600)

Removing another card, Kazu placed the Nine of Hearts.

"500," Jeri smiled. (Jeri: 4500) (Pot: 4100)

"Call," (Kazu: 7000) (Pot: 4600)

He burned another card, this time turning over the Eight of Clubs.

"1500," Jeri smirked.

As there was no signs of hesitation present in her face, Kazu realized that she... _wasn't _bluffing... "Fold."

"Tha-ank you," Jeri smirked, claiming the pot. (Jeri: 9100)

Disgruntled at losing twice in a row, Kazu unbuttoned and removed his pants, revealing leaf-green boxers.

With the lost game over, Kazu shuffled the cards back into the deck and passed it to Kenta.

* * *

**01: Kenta. 800 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 6250 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**04: Jeri. 9100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**01: Kazu. 7000 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**


	18. Final Four Tamers

**01: Kenta. 800 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6250 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Jeri. 9100 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Kazu. 7000 Yen. Wearing: Boxers.**

* * *

**At the very least, this could continue for fifteen hands. So you can expect about twenty-eight.**

* * *

Takato sighed in annoyance, as he had the Five and Three of Clubs. While not entirely useless, he doubted it would work when there were so many players still in the game. Of course, the others knew full well what his sigh indicated. (Takato: 6150) (Pot: 100)

Jeri frowned, having the Two and Three of Diamonds. It almost_ literally_ couldn't have been worse. (Jeri: 8900) (Pot: 300)

Rika was far from pleased to get the Seven and Queen of Clubs, but judging by the expressions on the other Tamers' faces, now might actually be a viable opportunity to use this hand.

Kazu gave a confident smirk; with the Ten of Hearts and King of Clubs, he'd practically won already.

Kenta gave himself the Queen of Diamonds and King of Hearts, just happy that he was neither the small or big blind anymore.

"Fold," Rika said, returning the cards to Kenta.

"800," Kazu grinned. It was nothing personal against Kenta, but the faster that the players were weeded out, the better. (Kazu: 6200) (Pot: 1100)

Kenta shot Kazu a mock-dirty look. "All-In." (Kenta: 0) (Pot: 1900)

"Fold," Takato sighed, handing his cards over to Kenta.

"Me too," Jeri gave Kenta her cards.

"_Exactly as planned..._" Kazu thought to himself as Kenta placed the Six of Hearts, Four of Clubs, Two of Clubs, Eight of Spades and Five of Hearts. Takato mentally kicked himself, as right there on the table was everything he'd needed to win.

"Dammit!" Kazu exclaimed when Kenta displayed his King and Queen, as he'd now lost the game. (Kenta: 1900)

* * *

**Well! It would seem that this game is approaching it's end.**

* * *

**01: Kenta. 1900 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6150 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Jeri. 8900 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**05: Kazu. 6200 Yen. Wearing: Nothing (Out).**


	19. Short Hand

**01: Takato. 6150 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Jeri. 8900 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1900 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

* * *

Since Jeri had the Six of Hearts and Four of Clubs, she deemed it best to fold. (Jeri: 8800) (Pot: 100)

Rika frowned, having another useless hand. This time, it was the Two of Clubs and King of Hearts. (Rika: 7300) (Pot: 300)

Kenta supposed that Queen of Diamonds and Eight of Spades weren't useless; for their casual game, it might even do some good.

Takato smirked, having the Five and Ten of Hearts; while fairly disparate in rank, their matching suits might work to his advantage.

"300," Kenta tentatively said. As little as he had, he couldn't afford to bet more, everyone knew. (Kenta: 1600) (Pot: 600)

"Call," Takato replied. (Takato: 5850) (Pot: 900)

"Fold," Rika and Jeri muttered, handing a surprised Takato their cards.

_"At this rate, it'll end up being the poker equivalent of a chick-fight..." _Kenta thought, somewhat excited at the concept, while Takato placed the King of Clubs, Five of Diamonds and Two of Diamonds.

"Fold," Kenta grumbled. Without a Queen or Eight, he couldn't win.

"Okay," Takato chirped. (Takato: 6750)

* * *

**Short Chapter is Short. O_0**

**...**

**01: Takato. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**02: Jeri. 8800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**


	20. Trade-Around

**01: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**03: Jeri. 8800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

* * *

"Here," Kenta passed the cards to the four.

Takato smirked; the Five and Ten of Hearts was rather useful. Not a guaranteed win, but useful nonetheless. (Takato: 6650) (Pot: 100)

Jeri winced, having gotten the King of Clubs and Five of Diamonds. (Jeri: 8600) (Pot: 300)

Rika did likewise, holding the Two and Queen of Diamonds.

As did Kenta, as he had the Eight of Spades and Two of Clubs.

"Fold," Rika groaned.

"Me too," Kenta gave a mild sigh.

"250," Takato said. (Takato: 6400) (Pot: 550)

"Fold," Jeri intoned, much to Takato's surprise. Still, he supposed that while not an exciting or... 'Honorable', way to win, attrition wasn't a bad way. (Takato: 6950)

* * *

**01: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**03: Jeri. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**


	21. The One: Where Nothing Important Happens

**01: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**02: Jeri. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

* * *

With calm, rehearsed, almost mechanical movements, Takato dealt the cards.

Once again, Jeri winced, as this time she held the Queen and Four of Diamonds. (Jeri: 8500) (Pot: 100)

Rika wasn't sure whether her hand, the Eight and Four of Hearts, were worth using, as while they were somewhat close in rank and their suits matched, they were also fairly low-ranked. (Rika: 7100) (Pot: 300)

Kenta frowned, cursing his luck, having yet_ another_ useless hand...

Takato cringed inwardly, the idea of using his Jack of Diamonds and Six of Spades simply for the chance of seeing the looks on their faces, crossing his mind as quickly as it was rejected.

"Fold," Kenta sighed, returning the Six and Jack of Hearts to Takato.

"Fold," Takato intoned.

"Fold," Jeri followed suit, leaving Rika to claim the pot. (Rika: 7400)

* * *

**01: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**02: Jeri. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**


	22. Pointless Filler

**01: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6750 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**03: Jeri. 8800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

* * *

"Here," Kenta passed the cards to the four.

Takato smirked; the Five and Ten of Hearts was rather useful. Not a guaranteed win, but useful nonetheless. (Takato: 6650) (Pot: 100)

Jeri winced, having gotten the King of Clubs and Five of Diamonds. (Jeri: 8600) (Pot: 300)

Rika did likewise, holding the Two and Queen of Diamonds.

As did Kenta, as he had the Eight of Spades and Two of Clubs.

"Fold," Rika groaned.

"Me too," Kenta gave a mild sigh.

"250," Takato said. (Takato: 6400) (Pot: 550)

"Fold," Jeri intoned, much to Takato's surprise. Still, he supposed that while not an exciting or... 'Honorable', way to win, attrition wasn't a bad way. (Takato: 6950)

* * *

**01: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**03: Jeri. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**


	23. More Pointless Filler

**01: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**02: Jeri. 8600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

* * *

With calm, rehearsed, almost mechanical movements, Takato dealt the cards.

Once again, Jeri winced, as this time she held the Queen and Four of Diamonds. (Jeri: 8500) (Pot: 100)

Rika wasn't sure whether her hand, the Eight and Four of Hearts, were worth using, as while they were somewhat close in rank and their suits matched, they were also fairly low-ranked. (Rika: 7100) (Pot: 300)

Kenta frowned, cursing his luck, having yet_ another_ useless hand...

Takato cringed inwardly, the idea of using his Jack of Diamonds and Six of Spades simply for the chance of seeing the looks on their faces, crossing his mind as quickly as it was rejected.

"Fold," Kenta sighed, returning the Six and Jack of Hearts to Takato.

"Fold," Takato intoned.

"Fold," Jeri followed suit, leaving Rika to claim the pot. (Rika: 7400)

* * *

**01: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

**02: Jeri. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 7400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**


	24. Okay, Now Something's happening

**01: Jeri. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 7400 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kenta. 1600 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**04: Takato. 6950 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers**

* * *

After quickly shuffling the deck, Jeri softly tossed the cards.

Rika frowned; having the King of Hearts and Three of Diamonds meant that she had no options. (Rika: 7300) (Pot: 100)

The Five and Three of Clubs, Kenta mused, was a pretty good hand. (Kenta: 1400) (Pot: 300)

Takato supposed that he could've gotten worse, though he doubted the viability of the Eight of Hearts and Seven of Clubs.

Jeri winced as her hand, Two of Clubs and Eight of Spades, was awful.

"Fold," Rika groaned.

"Check," Kenta grinned. With Rika out of the game, his primary course to the main goal became _much _easier.

"Check," Despite his better judgment, Takato deemed the risk well worth the reward.

"Fold," Jeri added her cards to the discarded pile, and after burning a card, she turned over the Three of Hearts, Ten of Diamonds and Six of Clubs.

_"What?!" _Kenta excitedly thought, his eyes darting between the Three in his hand, and the Three on the table, which didn't escape any of them. _"No... WAY!" _

"If it's not too much to ask, could you hurry up?" Takato inquired, slightly annoyed.

"Sure, 500," Kenta grinned. (Kenta: 900) (Pot: 800)

"Call," All Takato needed was a nine, and he'd won... (Takato: 6450) (Pot: 1300)

Burning a card, Jeri placed the King of Clubs.

_"Just one more!" _Takato and Kenta thought, almost trembling with anticipation; Takato knew that the next card would decide everything.

"300," Kenta smirked. No matter how unlikely it was for another Club to come along, it was _absolutely_ worth it. There was too much riding on this hand, for him to lose. (Kenta: 600) (Pot: 1600)

"Call," Takato grinned. (Takato: 6150) (Pot: 1900)

Jeri removed another card, and this time she put the Nine of Clubs, the exact card that both of them needed.

"300" Kenta grinned. (Kenta: 300) (Pot: 2200)

"Call," Takato returned his smirk. "Straight, Six-Ten." (Takato: 5850) (Pot: 2500)

"Sorry, man," Kenta laughed, much to Takato's bewilderment. "King-high Flush."

"So who wins?" Suzie innocently asked, while Lopmon studied the game with what seemed like a vested interest, startling Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Ryo and Kenta, and earning a disapproving look from Henry.

"How do you keep getting in here?" Rika asked. "I'm pretty sure that Renamon, or someone would've noticed you sneaking in."

Suzie frowned in confusion at the question. "I... Don't know, actually." She admitted.

"Wait, what?!" Henry exclaimed, before an explanation crossed his mind. "Lopmon, do you know anything about this?"

"No, Henry, though I'll gladly try and find out, if I got a pizza," She hopefully offered, steepling her paws, her ears raised in eager anticipation. Everyone shuddered mildly as they mentally correlated Lopmon with pizza, the memory of Lopmon's over-indulgement of the delicacy still fresh in their minds, despite the incident being over a year ago.

"I think Suzie's already told you, 'no', Lopmon," Henry sternly told the rabbit. "You got off incredibly easy last time, in more than one way. Don't push your luck."

"But why not?" Lopmon exclaimed.

"Remember what dad said?" Suzie interjected. "Afterwards, I mean? 'When you're paying for the pizzas, with money that you've earned through legitimate means, and get sufficient exercise to burn off the calories, you can have as many as you can stomach. Until then, HANDS OFF THE PHONE!" She repeated, in her best imitation of Janyu's exact tone and pitch.

"I suppose..." Lopmon moped.

"Let's go, Lopmon." Suzie snatched up her partner, and left the room, leaving the others to carry on, as they had before she appeared out of nowhere.

"So, who _does _win?" Ryo asked, trying to change the subject away from the inexplicable event.

"Kenta does; Flushes beat Straights." Rika and Takato replied simultaneously, as he took off his pants, revealing his soft-grey boxers. (Kenta: 2800)

* * *

**01: Jeri. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Kenta. 2800 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**04: Takato. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**


	25. Way Back In The Line To Get Filler

**01: Rika. 7300 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Kenta. 2800 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 5850 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**04: Jeri. 8500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

* * *

Kenta groaned, having the Ten of Diamonds and Three of Hearts. (Kenta: 2700) (Pot: 100)

A small smirk grew on Takato's face when he looked at his cards, the Six and King of Clubs. (Takato: 5750) (Pot: 300)

Likewise, Jeri had the Nine and Five of Clubs of Clubs.

Rika, however, had the Three and Seven of Clubs.

"500," Jeri smiled. (Jeri: 8000) (Pot: 800)

"Call," Rika replied. (Rika: 6800) (Pot: 1300)

"Fold," Kenta sighed.

"Call," Takato grinned. (Takato: 5550) (Pot: 1500)

After burning a card, Rika placed the King of Hearts, Seven of Hearts and Eight of Spades. Rika's and Takato's smirks widened.

"500," Takato said. There was no aces on the table, so he most likely had the best hand. (Takato: 5050) (Pot: 2000)

"Fold," Jeri replied.

"Call," Rika smirked. (Rika: 6300) (Pot: 2500)

Rika burned a card, turning over the Four of Spades.

"500," Rika grinned widely (Rika: 5800) (Pot: 3000)

"Call," Takato smirked back. (Takato: 4550) (Pot: 3500)

Removing another card, she turned over the Two of Diamonds, hoping that a Pair of Sevens would be enough.

"Check," Rika said.

"Check," Takato intoned. The pot was already big enough, so he didn't see any reason not to check.

"Pair of Sevens," She smirked, her grin dropping when Takato revealed his Pair of Kings, and removed her socks. (Takato: 8050)

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't exactly a master of character and plot development. Hell, the best written character to appear in this fanfic is likely _Suzie!_  
**

**...**

**01: Rika. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**02: Kenta. 2700 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**03: Takato. 8050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**04: Jeri. 8000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**


	26. The Beginning of Kenta's Comeback!

**01: Kenta. 2700 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 8050 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**03: Jeri. 8000 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

* * *

**Also, for those interested, there's a new poll on my profile.**

* * *

For the second or third... Sixth time, Kenta dealt the cards.

Takato cringed, having the Six of Clubs and King of Hearts. (Takato: 7950) (Pot: 100)

The ghost of a smile appeared on Jeri's face, as she had the Eight and King of Clubs. (Jeri: 7800) (Pot: 300)

Rika knew that she couldn't afford any sort of risk anymore, necessary or otherwise, and her Nine of Hearts and Two of Spades was in no way a good hand.

Kenta supposed that worse hands existed, than his Five of Diamonds and Four of Clubs, though he was still slightly hesitant to use it.

"Fold," Rika muttered.

"500," Kenta smirked. (Kenta: 2200) (Pot: 800)

"Fold," Takato said.

"Call," Jeri grinned. (Jeri: 7600) (Pot: 1000)

After he had removed the top card, Kenta turned over the Ace of Spades, Six of Hearts and Jack of Hearts.

Jeri panicked slightly, having nothing. "Fold." (Kenta: 3200)

* * *

**01: Kenta. 3200 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

**02: Takato. 7950 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**03: Jeri. 7600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**04: Rika. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**


	27. The One: Where The Running Gag Ends

**01: Takato. 7950 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**02: Jeri. 7600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 5800 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 3200 Yen. Wearing: Jeans, boxers.**

* * *

**Aw crap, how long is this gonna keep going?**

* * *

For this hand, Takato dealt the cards.

This time, Jeri had the Eight of Diamonds and Three of Spades, Rika held the Two of Hearts and Ace of Spades, Kenta got the Six and Jack of Hearts and Takato held the King of Clubs and Spades. (Jeri: 7500) (Rika: 5600) (Pot: 300)

"500," Kenta smirked; that three of the five community would turn out to be Hearts, was an acceptable risk in his mind. (Kenta: 2700) (Pot: 800)

"Call," Takato smirked. There was only a single hand that could beat his, and he strongly doubted that anyone at the table had it. (Takato: 7450) (Pot: 1300)

"Fold," Jeri sighed.

"Likewise," Rika muttered. While an Ace was good, her Two made it practically useless.

In the background, Ryo seemed to notice something, as he slowly extended his arm towards thin air, much to Rika's bewilderment... And pulling out Suzie and Lopmon from seemingly nowhere. "Okay, this is getting _ridiculous. _The first time was kinda funny, but not anymore..." Rika muttered, infinitely beyond exasperated, while Henry and Kazu hurried to cover up. "How did you... How did Suzie... Y'know what? I don't even care anymore..." She grumbled while Suzie and Lopmon left again.

While this was going on, Takato had turned over the Nine of Spades, Ten of Hearts and Six of Diamonds, much to Takato's delight. "_No Aces __so far..._"

"500," Kenta tentatively called. A Pair of Sixes wasn't bad for a casual game like this. (Kenta: 2200) (Pot: 1800)

"I'll raise to 1000," Takato grinned, disgruntling and unnerving Kenta, who wondered what he possibly could have? (Takato: 6450) (Pot: 2800)

"I'm in," Kenta supposed that he might as well. Winning was out of the question, so his best bet was to try and leave the game with more money than he had going in. (Kenta: 1700) (Pot: 3300)

With another card burned, the Ten of Spades was revealed.

"350," (Kenta: 1350) (Pot: 3650)

"Call," (Takato: 6100) (Pot: 4000)

Another card burned, and the Queen of Hearts was revealed.

"500," Kenta smirked. With two pairs, he couldn't possibly lose. (Kenta: 850) (Pot: 4500)

"Call," Takato grinned, his victory assured. (Takato: 5600) (Pot: 5000)

"Sixes and Tens," Kenta grinned. In hindsight, he mused, while removing his pants, revealing his white boxers, that it _really_ shouldn't be surprising at this point, when Takato revealed a hand better than his own. (Takato: 10600)

* * *

Palkia

**...**

**Oh, sorry, it's a little hobby of mine. Writing these games gets rather dull, so I've started noting which Pokemon the word count corresponds to... **Simisear, **now.**

* * *

**01: Takato. 10600 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

**02: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**03: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**04: Kenta. 850 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**


	28. Down to Two

**01: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**03: Kenta. 850 Yen. Wearing: boxers.**

**04: Takato. 10600 Yen. Wearing: Boxers**

* * *

Jeri passed the King and Nine of Spades to Rika, the Six of Diamonds and Ten of Hearts to Kenta, the Queen of Hearts and Ten of Clubs to Takato and Two of Hearts and Five of Spades to herself. (Rika: 5500) (Kenta: 650) (Pot: 300)

"500," Takato smirked. (Takato: 10100) (Pot: 800)

"Fold," Jeri sighed.

"Call," Rika grinned. (Rika: 5100) (Pot: 1300)

"All-in," Kenta smirked. At this point, his loss was almost guaranteed, so going out with a bang, pseudo-cliche as it was, seemed like a good idea. (Kenta: 1950)

"Okay," Rika and Takato shrugged, each adding another one-hundred and fifty yen to the pot. (Pot; 1: 2250)

Removing the top card, Jeri turned over the Seven of Clubs, Ten of Spades and Two of Spades. giving all three what they needed.

"500," Rika said. (Rika: 4600) (Pot; 2: 500)

"Call," Takato responded. (Takato: 9600) (Pot; 2: 1000)

Jeri turned over the Nine of Hearts.

"500 more," Rika smirked. (Rika: 4100) (Pot; 2: 1500)

"Call," (Takato: 9100) (Pot; 2: 2000)

Jeri placed the Four of Spades beside the other four cards. Rika smirked widely, her victory assured, with the Four on the table.

"Check," Both spoke.

"Pair of Tens," Kenta smirked, earning him strongly disbelieving looks from Rika and Takato, who held up a Flush, and a Queen/Ten hand, respectively. (Rika: 8450)

Having lost, Takato and Kenta went deep-crimson with embarrassment, as they removed their boxers, revealing their semi-erect cocks, earning a shocked look from Jeri, and a disinterested, almost disappointed look from Rika.

"Seriously, guys?" The red-head asked, struggling mentally to keep calm, unsure of whether exasperation or amusement were the appropriate response. "We haven't even stripped yet, and you're already hard?"

* * *

**Well... that happened...**

* * *

**01: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

**03: Kenta. 850 Yen. Wearing: Nothing (out).**

**04: Takato. 10600 Yen. Wearing: Nothing (out).**


	29. Temperature Rising

**01: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

* * *

After several pointless hands that amounted to passing the same few hundred yen back and forth, it finally seemed like something was happening, much to Henry's relief, as they'd already spent over four hours playing the game.

The flop, consisting of the Ten of Spades, Seven of Diamonds and Ace of Diamonds, had been placed, and neither Jeri or Rika had folded.

"500," Rika smirked. (Rika: 4900) (Pot: 800)

"Call," Jeri replied. (Jeri: 6900) (Pot: 1300)

After removing a card, Jeri added the Ace of Hearts.

"250," Rika said. Jeri nodded. (Rika: 4850) (Jeri: 6850) (Pot: 1800)

This time, Jeri placed the Six of Clubs.

Both checked, and revealed their hand.

Jeri grumbled in annoyance and humiliation, as Rika's hand, Pairs of Tens and Aces, were better than her Sixes and Sevens...

After a minute to get over her discomfort at the notion, Jeri pulled off her shirt, revealing her full D-cup breasts and white-lace bra.

"Nice," Kazu and Ryo whistled, impressed. While they'd never thought of the brunette as flat-chested, they never suspected her to be _this _well-endowed.

"Thanks," Jeri chirped. While she didn't feel comfortable shirtless, that was no reason not to accept the compliment.

* * *

**Here's the damn fanservice. Enjoy.**

* * *

**01: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**


	30. Crisis Core: Last Order

**01: Jeri. 7500 Yen. Wearing: Skirt, socks, bra and panties.**

**02: Rika. 5600 Yen. Wearing: Shirt, jeans, bra and panties.**

* * *

A few pointless hands later, Jeri had the Ace of Spades and Ten of Clubs, whereas Rika had the King of Hearts and Queen of Spades. (Jeri: 7400) (Rika: 5400) (Pot: 300)

"500," Rika said. (Rika: 5100) (Pot: 600)

"Call," Jeri replied with a grin. (Jeri: 7000) (1000)

The brunette turned over the Ace of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts and Seven of Diamonds, giving her everything she needed to win, and giving the red-head almost everything.

"500," Rika smirked, hoping that the right card came along. (Rika: 4600) (Pot: 1500)

"Call," (Jeri: 6500) (Pot: 2000)

This time, Jeri turned over the Ten of Hearts, much to Rika's elation.

"1000," Rika grinned, almost inhumanly, both the gesture and her sudden bet serving to deter Jeri from calling. (Rika: 3600) (Pot: 3000)

Despite what her common sense was telling her, she called the bet. (Jeri: 5500) (Pot: 4000)

For the final time in that hand, she placed a card, the Ace of Clubs.

Both checked, and revealed their hands. Rika grimaced when she saw Jeri's Full House. With no way out, she removed her shirt, exposing her deep-red bra, and perky C-cups.

"I'll say 'hot', but that would just be ironic," Ryo grinned, earning an annoyed glare from Rika.

...

...

...

Several hands later, the game was over, concluding, to no-one's surprise, in Rika's victory.

"This was fun," Jeri smiled to the others. "Maybe we can do this again, sometime?" Before they could reply, Calumon floated into the room, merrily humming a tune. Then, for some reason, he gave an uncharacteristically serious scowl, clapped his paws together, and pressed them to the floor.

He seemed confused when the gesture seemingly didn't yield the intended result, or even any result at all, though Calumon shrugged it off, before flying up to a spot in the air, somehow pulling a soundly asleep Suzie and Lopmon from it, before flying off with them.

How Calumon could hold both of them, Rika had _no _idea.

Henry was the first to speak. "Did... Did that seriously just happen?" He whispered, shaken to his core by what he had just witnessed.

Rika was at a loss as to how to explain it. "Yeah..."

"Meh, we've seen weirder..." Takato shrugged.

* * *

**Yes, I know I said that the running gag of Suzie showing up inexplicably was gone. **

**However, there's a simple for how it came back; I lied. Or, more bluntly; I'm full of what amounts to ratshit in a pit. ****Got it?!**


End file.
